Expect the Unexpected: A Rogue and Gambit Story
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: A definite A/U featuring ROMY, of course. Also some Kurt/OC, Kiotr, Bobby/Sage and minor JOTT. Mainly Rogue reflecting on how she and Remy got together. Lots of fluffy fun. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Expect the Unexpected**

**A Rogue and Gambit Story**

**Prologue**

**A/N: This is my first story that is definitely AU. Events are taken out of a storyline in my head and changed to fit this particular story.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own X-Men. If I did, then Rogue and Gambit would _never_ be separated and I wouldn't have to worry about my bills, would I!? :p**

The beautiful woman stood before the window, watching the man outside. He was twirling the little girl in his arms and the little boy beside him was on a "dinosaur hunt". All of a sudden, the boy took off running and she heard his father say "Not too far, mon petit fils". She smiled at the sweet picture and the man looked up, his red-on-black eyes capturing her emerald ones. He gave her his trademark smirk, but she could see the deep love for her in his gorgeous eyes. Rogue blew her husband a kiss and laid a hand on her stomach. Gambit returned it and mouthed to her "Are you okay, cherie?" She nodded that yes, she was and started to laugh at their son's attempt to subdue the "T-Rex" he'd caught. Remy smiled and gave a slight shake of his head before going to "assist" Jayden with his "quarry". Esme was happily sitting in the grass, playing with her baby-doll. Rogue turned away to check on the dinner preparations and to look-in on one-year-old Colton, who was napping. Seeing that everything was going as it should, she once again laid a hand on her stomach, which had a slight bulge, revealing their fourth child. She got herself comfortable on the sofa and thought about her handsome twenty-eight-year-old husband, a small smile playing on her lips. It was amazing, at least to her, how intense their love had become over the years they had known each other and how it had indeed grown between them. To think, at one time she'd thought that since she was untouchable, it also equated with her being unlovable and undesirable so therefore she shouldn't even try to form any kind of an attachment to anyone. The risk of both physical and emotional hurt was just too great and not just for her!

That was before some good friends, a certain blue relative and especially a pesky, persistent Cajun came crashing into her isolated life.

**A/N: Please review, but please be kind! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Hearts: Part Une**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has either reviewed or put my story on their faves list or on story alert. It humbles and amazes me that so many actually _want _to read my story! I will do my best to keep it interesting for y'all. Again, I will tell you that this is my AU version, so it will be different than the actual story. **

**Disclaimer: I repeat, I don't own X-Men or Marvel. Too bad! Maybe it's something to aspire to...hmmm....... ;)**

_Rogue's POV:_

I'd had a pretty good childhood with the woman I considered my momma. Carrie Thibodeaux made things fun and didn't care that I was a complete tomboy from the word "go". At the age of 13 however, my life fell apart! I had a best friend named Cody. We were inseparable and often got into trouble together for our pranks. One day he gave me an innocent peck on the cheek. The next thing I know, his thoughts and memories are rushing through my mind! I was basically rushed out of the only home I had ever known with my momma telling me it was no longer safe for us to live there. I thought she was my momma, turns out it was Mystique taking her form to get me away. I later discovered that I had knocked Cody unconscious with that kiss, but a couple of hours later he had come to and went home very confused, to say the least.

She takes me to this big house on the bayou and says that I am now a member of the Brotherhood, whatever that means. I start training with her on fighting techniques. I don't like it there. I miss Momma, I miss my home, Cody, even those stupid boys that didn't want me playing with them. She tells me to suck it up, that I'm with them now so I'd better get used to it! She made life very hard, so I started withdrawing into myself and even started adopting a "goth" look, just to get her mad. It worked!

I had this spot I loved going to, just to get away from it all. It was a tall live oak draped in Spanish moss right by the water. It was a great place to think and plan different ways of escape.

One day was particularly bad. The boys were really cutting up, which got her really mad, so guess who she shows all that _love_ to. That's right, me. I'd also overheard plans for my future that really disturbed me. Apparently, she and this Magneto guy (man, he's _old) _were arranging a marriage between me and _him!_ Oh, heck no I wasn't gonna go along with that! Something about how my mutation and his combined could raise up mutants powerful enough to overthrow the government. Gross, I was _not_ gonna be some old guy's "love slave"!

I ran to my tree to plot some more and I guess I was visibly upset because before I know it this guy in dark shades sneaks up behind me and asks "What's a jolie fille like you doing here? I've never seen you before." I must've jumped a foot because he gets this annoying chuckle and says "Easy, cherie. I'm not gonna attack you." Ooooh, I just wanna smack the arrogant smirk off his face. Even if he is _really_ cute! Oh no, I did_ not_ just think that! I guess I ease up on my wonderful attitude, because next thing I know, we're talking. I mean, there's just something there that makes it easy to talk to this guy. I tell him about how I can't stand Mystique (he actually knows about her _and_ ol' Mags) and how I'm pretty much trapped there until I can figure something out. He tells me to call him "King of Hearts" and tells me about himself, his brothers and gets me to do something that I haven't really done since I got there. I laugh.

We start meeting at that tree most days. We talk and get to know each other. I'm really starting to fall for this guy, even if he is 4 years older than me. He is _soooo_ handsome! Did I just think that _again_?

Ooooh boy. I don't know what's gonna come of this. It _can't_ be good!

**A/N: Reviews really make my day and make me want to write more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Hearts: Part Deux**

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed and added my story to their lists. To clarify, at this part they both live close to a bayou outside of New Orleans. Their respective houses, however are a good distance apart, so neither one knows the other is living there until they meet.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except my DVD collection. Not even my Nissan Rogue.**

_Gambit's POV_

Yeah, I'm the Prince of Thieves. What can I say? I'm good at what I do. I've also been known to enjoy the company of women. Little did I know that one fiery little fille would totally change my outlook on life, my job, everything.

So there I am sitting down by the bayou, stunned by the news my pere just dropped on me. Here I was at 17, with an arranged marriage looming over my head! I knew that Belladonna would feel the same way I did. We were good friends. Heck, we grew up together! We just didn't want to take it any further than that and ruin our friendship completely. Besides, I didn't want to claim any relation to her fou brother, Julien. To say we hated each other would be the understatement of the year. Yep, things weren't looking good all around.

In the middle of my silent misery, I happen to look up and I see the most beautiful young fille I had ever seen sitting under _my_ tree. She was incredible! Entrancing large emerald eyes stared up through the branches. Her hair was unlike any I'd seen before. A deep auburn in color with a white streak framing either side of her delicate face. She had a _fantastic _figure for one being so young (my guess is about 15) with the promise of it being even better in the near future. Anyway, moving on.....

I came up behind her and asked her what a pretty girl like her was doing there and commented on how I'd never seen her here before. Hey, this isn't exactly the safest place for such a pretty thing! She jumps a foot! I guess she never even heard me coming up behind her. I can't help it, I smirk at her reaction and I am stunned at how beautiful she is when she gets angry. Oh, it is truly a sight to behold, the way her eyes get that deathly spark and narrow, the way her fair skin flushes and those belle lips turn down....I'm getting myself distracted again.

Anyhow, I sit down beside her and look into those eyes and it hits me. There's interest! That's the feeling I get. I also feel that she wants to smack the smirk right off my face. Ooooh, a dangerous femme! I love it! I also sense her deep desire to escape. What, I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Even if I die trying! I'm also catching a deep loneliness. This girl needs a friend!

We start talking and I find out that she's staying with those idiots at the Brotherhood house. Their combined IQ wouldn't equal 10! How did she get involved with this bunch? Just by talking to her I can tell she's _much_ smarter! I'm thinking it has something to do with that no-good Mystique. She's had dealings with my pere and caused a lot of trouble for us thieves, in general. Don't even get me started on Magneto! That self-absorbed, megalomaniacal........I won't continue. I wouldn't want to get into trouble for the words I was going to use.

We start meeting at _our_ tree. Hey, I would share _anything_ I have with this girl, although I wish she would knock it off with the heavy make-up. She is far too belle for that. I find my imagination running wild and picturing her with long hair. Okay, I'd better stop that. It's really not helping me at this point!

Oh, I am definitely finding myself more interested in this fille with every day that passes. I'm hoping it becomes something more, eventually. This girl isn't like _any_ other I have ever gone out with before. There's something so innocent that draws me to her. Such a spirit! I find myself thinking about her even after we part for the day. Long into the night her laugh charms me. Such a belle sound. Am I in love?

I will never hear the end of this from my brothers. I've _got_ to do something about that blasted wedding!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Escape From the Loony Bin**

**A/N: To all my reviewers I give a heart-felt "gracias". Okay, in this story Remy and Rogue have a 4 year age difference. He was a bit off in his assessment of her age, wasn't he? Hehehe...we'll just have to see what happens now. A special shout-out to Chellerbelle and Nicole08, whose stories I enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em! Maybe I will kidnap Gambit and hold him prisoner until they give ownership to me. Would I let him go afterward........? XD**

Rogue was slowly going insane living in this house. It wasn't uncommon to encounter an empty fridge with the way Freddy ate everything in sight. Lance was a smart-mouthed pain in the you-know-where, and Todd was always flirting with her. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to endure a dinner out with Erik, as she was to start calling him and Mystique the other night. Malaria sounded better than this torture. Honestly, she couldn't think of anything she did that was so bad that would be deserving of this punishment. To top it all off, Mystique came up to her and told her that they would be having dinner with him _again_ on her birthday next week and that she would have to "dress nice" for him. That translated to Rogue having to wear a revealing dress, showing off her "assets". She didn't want to show him anything if she could help it. Good grief, she was just turning 14! This was truly repulsive to her.

That did it. She ran out of the house and kept running until she had to stop for breath. Where she ended up was no surprise. The tree. And he was waiting for her. The young man had become her best friend over the almost-year she had known him. She felt she could tell him just about anything that came to mind. He never unfairly judged her, as Mystique was wont to do. She also wondered if there might be a bit of a crush on her part, as well. But nothing could ever come of that. A feeling of loneliness overtook her.

Our "King" caught onto this right away, as well as sensing a hopelessness.

"What's the matter, chere?" he asked gently.

That was her undoing. "I can't take living like this anymore!" she exclaimed and proceeded to tell him the whole story of the upcoming marriage, what jerks the guys were, Mystique, everything except how she could never be with anyone. He noticed the omission, as he still felt both emotions still rolling off of her. He didn't say anything though, because he knew she wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Instead, he asked "What if I could help you escape that loony bin?".

She gaped at him. "What.....why would you ask that?"

"I know that you hate living there and this stupid _marriage_ to Mags will only make you worse off. Why marry if there is no love? That's just insane. If you need help, I can give it. I know people who can help you get wherever you need or want to go. Just say the word and you will be free of them."

She sat and thought about it for awhile.

He stayed quiet since he knew that she needed this time to decide. He could feel his heart breaking inside, knowing that he had done something he had never done before. He had fallen in love with this southern spitfire. Never had he felt a sensation like this. Around her, he felt like he had found something most precious and he didn't want to lose her! He also knew that if she stayed, she faced destruction in the form of a maniac bent on domination. She needed protection, to be loved, to be shown that not only was she capable of love, but she _deserved_ it. He wanted it to be him, more than anything.

She turned to him. "Yes, I need to get away. I don't want to watch myself slowly die in that house anymore. Please help me."

She turned those breathtaking eyes to him and it was all he could do to tell her not to leave. To stay with him. Instead he said "Okay, let's make our plans then." Meanwhile, he felt his world stop.

A couple of weeks later, they met for the last time at the tree. It was midnight and there was no moon to illuminate the sky. They run to a car parked out of sight and drive into New Orleans. He takes her to a train and hands her a ticket. They stop and look at each other for a few treasured moments.

"You don't know how much I'm going to miss you, mon cherie. You are my best friend and have brought joy to my life. I wish you didn't have to leave, but I know it must be this way. I hope you get everything your heart desires out of life. You _do_ deserve it, no matter what you think."

He smiles sadly at her and strokes her cheek with his gloved finger. Good thing he has the glasses on. They're both fighting tears at this point.

"I will miss you too, sugar. You were there when I needed someone. You always supported me, no matter what I wanted to do. You're the closest friend I've ever had and leaving you is the hardest thing I am doing. I love you, mon ami."

They hear the conductor say "All aboard" and embrace for the first and last time. He holds her hand for a second and then she boards the train, taking a window seat so she can see his dear face as the train pulls away. By now, tears are streaming down her cheeks (his too).

He is out of sight and she notices there is something in her hand. It is a playing card with the queen of hearts on it. There is a message written on it. It reads _I will never forget you, queen of my heart. Someday, I will find you again and then I will never let you go. I love you. Your King of Hearts._

This time she cries in earnest for what could have been. If only......


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**As Time Goes By: Part Une**

**A/N: In these next two chapters, we are playing catch-up with our favorite couple. I was almost crying myself at the end of the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Guess I will have to satisfy myself with this, sigh.**

_Bayville, New York_

Rogue was settled in her room after a day of shopping for new school clothes. Sure, she enjoyed shopping just as much as any other girl, but Kitty took it to a whole new level. Coupled with the recent growth spurt she'd experienced, it wasn't as much fun as it could have been. She had to replace _everything_. Jeans, underthings....ugh! After getting all her clothes (new included) sorted for her laundry time tomorrow, all she wanted to do was rest.

She thought about how far she had come since she'd arrived three years ago. Back in those days, she had been so disillusioned and hurt with having to leave _him_ behind. She still wasn't sure if she would ever get over him, wasn't sure she wanted to. Well, anyway she had a real attitude problem when she came here. She took it out on everybody, didn't want to get close to anyone should she have to leave again.

That was before Kitty, Kurt, Angel and Logan took the angry girl and staged an "intervention" of sorts. The previous three would not leave her alone, indeed wanting her to go out with them, hanging out with her in school....just making real pests out of themselves. Eventually, it got to where she started looking for them, especially Angel, who had become her first best girl friend, followed by Kitty. Sage was also among that group, but she was slightly older being the same age as Jean and Scott. The only difference there was that she was extremely intelligent, having graduated high school at the age of 14! She had long, beautiful dark hair, blue eyes and a sharp wit.

Angel was the most powerful and beautiful mutant anyone had ever seen with her blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. The thing with her was that she wasn't at all conceited about it. That was what made her truly beautiful to Rogue, and apparently to Kurt, although they were both too shy to do anything about it. She was one year older than Rogue, which made her like a slightly older sister in Rogue's eyes.

Kurt was Rogue's older brother by a year. They'd found that out when she accidentally touched Mystique at a concert and discovered that not only was she Kurt's mother (she'd abandoned him because of his appearance), but _hers_ also. Apparently, she had once again taken her momma's shape and seduced her father.....but she didn't want to think about that now. It was too upsetting. Kurt was ecstatic when she told him that she was his sister. Immediately, he'd adopted the protective older brother stance. There were times that it really annoyed her, but yet others where she appreciated it, much as in real-life. They were pretty close.

Kitty was a mini-tornado, always full of life and energy. Petite with pretty brown hair and blue eyes, she was also boy-crazy and spoke like a valley-girl. It was common to hear several "like's" and "totally's" in her sentences. She and Sage would often team-up and work on computer programming or hacking into government records (Sage was a genius on that).

That left Logan. He was the father she didn't have since the age of 4, hers having been killed. He helped her out of several scrapes, a couple of them nearly costing her her life. He was always there when she needed him. He took the fighting techniques that she'd learned from Mystique (there were many) and expanded them to where she now knows several types of martial arts, indeed she possesses several black belts. He was there when she absorbed Carol, taking her superhuman strength and her ability to fly, as well as her invulnerability and advanced healing properties. That was a bad period in her life, learning how to control those abilities, but she was pretty good at it now. If only she could control this cursed absorbing ability!

Mystique had caught up with her, unfortunately. She had betrayed her over and over again, trying to get her back. It isn't working. She'd moved those idiots up here too. Kitty is dating Lance, right now. What she sees in him Rogue will never know, but to each his (or her) own.

Magneto is up here as well. Somehow, they still have the idea that Rogue will marry him. Ha! That'll be a cold day in....well, you know. They're just biding their time, so they think. Meanwhile, he's recruiting every mutant who will join him. There aren't many. Most realize that he's just "building his army" for world domination, but there are a few crazy enough to join him.

Rogue is laying on her bed, still thinking, when Angel telepathically interrupts her thoughts. Oh yeah, she could _so_ kick Jean's butt any day! Anyway she says _-Rogue, dinner's almost ready. You coming?- _

"Yeah girl, I'll be there in a minute."

Rogue goes down and as usual, the kitchen is Grand Central Station, with students and teachers everywhere. She sits by her "girls", with Kurt across from her. Kitty turns to her and says "Like, Rogue. Did you hear we have a new student coming? Sage says that _he's_ an old friend of hers and is, like totally hot!" Rogue rolls her eyes at this. So does Kurt. She can just see where this is going. All the girls will be fawning all over him, driving everybody crazy. Poor guy, he doesn't know what he's coming in to. She's come a long way with her "attitude problem", but every now and again it flares-up and when it does, God help whoever is in the way at the moment!

**A/N: Hehehehe....things are building up! Angel is the OC that is a creation of my best friend. She is the world's most powerful mutant, but doesn't let on about it. She has a thing for Kurt, too! ;) Whoever reviews will receive a "Gambit teddy bear" to squeeze. It is, like totally adorable with a totally cute trenchcoat and red eyes! **

**Kitty, get back in my head.**

**Kitty: Awww, I don't wanna!**

**If you do, I will get that stuffed Piotr doll you were "admiring".**

**Kitty: Ooooh, like the totally perfect Hanukkah gift!**

**Yeah, anyway review. Please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**As Time Goes By: Part Deux**

**A/N: There was some confusion on my bf's Angel character. She is not Warren, but in fact a female. For those who have reviewed, thanks! Chellerbelle gets the first Gambit "bear". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I am writing this story says that I do not own them or Marvel...Bummer!**

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

Remy LeBeau stood on the balcony outside his room, savoring a cigarette in the muggy, warm summer air. Three years had passed since he last saw Rogue. He wondered, not for the first time, how she was doing. She had affected him deeply back then and apparently she still did. He tried to forget her by drowning his sorrows in booze and women. Nothing worked. She was still ingrained in his memory. It even got so bad, he was comparing her to other women : How would her lips feel? What does she look like now? None of them even came close to her. He let the best thing that ever happened in his life go and he was_ still_ kicking himself for it! Why he never told her his actual name, he could never figure out. Belle even figured it out. It didn't take her long to notice that he was not acting his usual fun-loving self. That there was a melancholy air under that mask he wore.

"Remy, what is happening to you?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"That's a bunch of bull, and you know it!"

"Don't start with me, Belle. I don' wanna hear it."

"Too bad. I'm your friend and I care about you. You haven't been yourself in some time."

"Hunh"

She kept at him until he finally got sick of it and told her all about Rogue and the whole story.

"Well, what do you know? I thought I would never see the day that Remy LeBeau would be in love!"

"Shut up, Belle!"

"Ooooh, she must be really special, if after all this time you're still pining over her."

"Belle..."

"Okay, okay. I'll back-off, for now."

That conversation took place two and a half years ago. Belle kept trying to cheer him up, but nothing came of it.

Their fathers were planning the wedding since both of them kept dragging their feet on the matter. They kept trying to come up with ways to stop those infernal plans, but as long as they remained single, there was no chance of that happening.

Then one day it happened. He met Belle for lunch. They were supposed to be discussing their honeymoon, but instead, she told him about this guy she met. They had been dating for awhile, but she didn't want to say too much about it in case it didn't work out. Things are working out _very _well. They are in love. "Oh Remy, his name is Andre Broussard. He's an Assassin, like me. He's meeting us here in a few minutes. I am so excited! He asked me to marry him last night! I have never been so happy."

A tall, handsome man with black hair and eyes that are almost the same color walks up. The two men shake hands and Andre takes a seat. Remy smiles. He has never seen Belle this happy. There is a radiance coming from her.

"So, you're Andre. What makes you think you're good enough for my good friend?" he asks teasingly.

"Remy, knock it off!" Belle is blushing.

"Non, why should I? You know what they say about paybacks, chere. This is for teasing me about Rogue. Now where was I.....?"

"Remy!"

After some evil chuckling on his part, the three of them start talking and he sees for himself that his good friend will be well taken care of. Now if they could get their fathers to listen.

Finally, one day Remy is called into Jean-Luc's office. Both his father and Marius, Belle's father are sitting. He sits down and the three of them talk. Marius tells them about how Andre has approached him, asking for his permission to marry Belle. He knows now that his daughter would not be as happy with Remy as she would be with Andre. That was all he wanted for her in the first place. The marriage contract is canceled. Remy is free!

That was a few weeks ago.

He crushes his cigarette and goes back inside. This would be his last night here. There are just too many bittersweet memories here for him. It is time for him to leave. He needs some help with his powers. They've been getting out of control lately, so he's headed up north. Jean-Luc knew of someone who can help him there. Maybe, just maybe he could finally meet someone who would help him get past these memories.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit on the depressing side, but he _is_ a man in love, who has met the love of his life.**

**Review. Make me happy (gives the puppy-dog face)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**So We Meet Again**

**Disclaimer: X-Men and Marvel are not mine, though I wish they were.**

Remy pulled up to the mansion and whistled low. He had no idea this place was so big. His family home down south was good size, but this place was huge! He got through the intercom and gate to park his Harley in the garage. Logan took him into the professor's office for further instructions, rules, blah, blah...... Then they introduce him to this big, blue hairy guy they call Beast. Oh goody, now for the "official" tour. Although in walking around this place, he sees several possibilities in the Institute's young women, especially the blonde called Angel! She just might be the one to help him. Angel chuckles and tells him "Don't even think about it, Romeo. I'm nobody's "diversion". You don't _really_ want me, I'm interested in another."

"How did you know what I was thinking, chere?"

She taps her temple and smiles. "I know you are interested in someone else, anyway. No, scratch that. You are in _love_ with someone else."

Figures he would come into a new place with new faces and still be plagued by the memory of her.

Meanwhile....

Rogue was out riding on the nearly-new Harley she purchased to celebrate her 17th birthday a couple of months ago . Today was one of those days where she just wanted to get out and feel the wind rushing around her. She really didn't want to go shopping with Kitty again anyway. She just wasn't in the mood. The fuel gauge was getting low so she stopped to re-fuel. After a few appreciative glances from the guys there and paying for her fuel, she figured it was time to head back to the Institute. The new guy, codenamed Gambit was supposed to be arriving today. Despite that part of her mind that always reminded her of the impossibility of any kind of romantic connection, she still had this perverse desire to see just _how_ hot this man was. In the briefing this morning, they were told that he was 21 and from New Orleans, her neck of the woods. Yeah, she wanted to know what this guy looked like!

Gambit and Beast were ending the tour in the garage, when the unmistakable rumble of a motorcycle was headed their way.

"Aah, there is our resident biker enthusiast." Beast announced

Gambit looked over and was thrilled by the sight. An incredible, feminine figure was seated on the cherry Harley. What curves! Those leather pants only enhanced them. She unzipped her leather jacket and he had trouble catching his breath for a second. Tres belle. Then she took the helmet off and shook her hair. That hair! He couldn't believe it. Standing before him was _his_ Rogue. Man, she _had_ grown up. She is even more belle now than when she left. And what's this? She isn't wearing the heavy make-up anymore. Just enough to add a bit more color to those full lips and to make those emerald eyes stand out.

"Excuse me, but why are you staring at me?" Rogue asked, as she walked over.

"Desole cherie, but I couldn't help myself. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you."

"If I may... Gambit, may I introduce our Rogue, a Category 5 hurricane and an EF 5 tornado all wrapped up into one pretty package. Rogue, this is Gambit, also known as Remy LeBeau."

"Beast, you are such a flatterer!" Rogue replied with a smirk. "It was nice meeting you, Gambit, but I gotta get ready. I have a Danger Room demo to give in 20 minutes. See ya around." and she sashays off. Gambit is intently watching her walking away. You know where his eyes are. Mmmm, leather _can_ be beautiful!

Beast clears his throat. "Gambit, I'm thinking you might want to watch that demo. Am I right?"

It takes a second for the statement to hit him as his mind is still preoccupied...

"Oh, yeah, sure homme. I wouldn't miss it for anything." he says distractedly.

Beast chuckles a bit and says "Right this way, then."

Rogue was up in her room, getting into her uniform. Somehow, she had this picture of burning red eyes in her mind. She mentally shook herself and admired herself in the black leather uniform. She had to have a new one, as she "outgrew" the other one. This one fit great, and it was not one of the student uniforms. No, she was now officially an X-Man. One of the youngest on the team. She was proud of the accomplishment. To top it all off, she was a senior this year! The light at the end of the tunnel only grew brighter.

Kitty phased through the door, distracting her thoughts "So did you like, meet Gambit yet?"

"Yeah I did, Kit."

"Isn't he totally hot?"

"Kitty, there's more to a guy than whether he is hot or not! And, why didn't you knock first?"

"Like, sorry Rogue. I'll remember next time. You _do _think he is!"

Rogue flushes slightly "I do not!"

"Oh c'mon, you so totally do! Don't deny it!"

"I'm finished with this argument. I have to get downstairs."

Kitty races off to tell the girls her news.

In the Danger Room, there are a select few assembled. It is a demo on teamwork. Rogue, Piotr (a recent recruit from Russia), Scott and Jean were assembled in the room. There was a small audience in the Control Room above, Gambit among them. All of the sudden, the room below went dark and the simulation began. He watched her. She looked great in that uniform. Wait a minute, since when could she fly? And how is it that she can destroy a sentinel with one punch? She couldn't do either one of those things when she trained with Mystique. Yeah, he spied on her while she was training. He liked watching her fight. The way she moved.... She looked to be in even better fighting form now. Maybe he would try to talk to her later. All thoughts of pursuing another "house member" fled his mind at the sight of her back in the garage. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he'd found her. He was _not_ going to let her get away again!

**Review! Please tell me if you like it or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**A Reunion, of Sorts**

**A/N: To clear any confusion, Rogue has never seen Remy's eyes until that day they met at the Institute. It's just part of the story. She remembers "King of Hearts", but doesn't realize that it's actually Remy until later in the story. On with the show....bwahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah....not mine! Pillar and Creed ain't mine either!**

Rogue showered and changed and headed up to her room. When she got there, she realized that the door across the hall was open and she heard Creed coming from the stereo set up on the dresser.

This must be Gambit's room, she thinks. He comes to the door and smiles at her.

"Hey Rogue, good session. You are a tres bien fighter, non?"

"Thanks. I've had a lot of training. By the way, Logan told me to tell you that you have your testing session tomorrow morning at 8. You better not be late, or he will come and drag you out of bed. He's done it before." she says with a smile. "He has too much fun torturing us."

"Merci, I will remember that. If it were _you _coming to drag me out of bed, however....I'd conveniently forget and let you. Especially if you are wearing that uniform you were in earlier."

Her mouth drops open at that statement.

He gives her a wicked smile "You better close that jolie mouth, cherie. Wouldn't want any flies getting in it."

"You-you.....swamprat!" she stammers as a blush covers her cheeks. She stalks back to her room and firmly closes the door, as slamming it is discouraged. She sits on her window seat and brushes her hair out again. It is halfway down her back now and if she leaves it alone while wet, it is unruly. She likes when it falls in waves or when she straightens it. In this instance, she's going with waves. She gets up, putting the brush down and picking up her remote, she turns on a Pillar CD. She'd been waiting to hear their newest release "Confessions" and she finally got it yesterday. Sitting down again, she leans her back against the window frame. As the hard rock sounds reverberate through the room, she starts to think: The nerve of that guy coming here and...saying that to me. The perv! Where does he get off? And now he has the room across from me. Oh _wonderful!_ If he _ever_ says anything like that to me again, I will KILL him! (keeps ranting for awhile....)

Across the hall, the Cajun was banging his head against the wall, muttering to himself.

"You stupide fou homme. What were you thinking saying that to her? You approach her as a friend first, idiotte! Past experience should have told you that, but did you listen? _Non_! You don't want to wreck this one before you even get started...."

Downstairs, Angel couldn't help but pick-up on the distress from Gambit and the anger from Rogue. She laughed to herself "And so it begins."

Sage walks into the room and sits by her "Are you getting what is going on upstairs? It sounds like a war-zone of thoughts."

"Yes, yes it does." Angel replies

"Those two need help, you know. They are both stubborn people" Sage counters.

"I know," Angel confirms "I think we should "help" them along."

"We need to bring Kitty in on this. She would _never_ forgive us if we left her out."

"Done." and with that statement, Kitty enters the room and they begin their grand scheme.

Rogue is finishing up her "tantrum" and is starting to calm down. The thing is, despite what that arrogant Cajun said to her, she can't get him out of her mind. His eyes, they are the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen! Red on black that seem to burn right through her, but not in a bad way. The sensation is quite pleasant, actually.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there is something about him...some feeling of familiarity, like they'd met before. That's impossible. She wouldn't forget a man as sexy as him! Oh crap, she did _not _just think that, did she? Rogue had a feeling she was in for the ride of her life this time.

The three ladies are still discussing how they are going to bring this about, when Sage reveals a little tidbit. "You know, Remy is in love." At Angel's gasp and Kitty's squeal, she continues "When I went on a job in New Orleans, he was my contact. He is a _very_ charming man. We got to talking after the job was complete and I could tell that there was something deeply troubling him. I called him on it and he told me about a girl he had met. Apparently they were the best of friends, but she had to leave because of trouble to come. He has never forgotten her. I can feel it from him and I just have this sneaking suspicion it is Rogue that he loves.

"This is, like _soooo _sweet and romantic!" squeals Kitty

"Well, now I know where that queen of hearts card came from." at the duo's look, Angel continues,

"She keeps it hidden in her journal. Every time she begins a new one, it goes into that one. I knew there was someone in her past, but she never wanted to talk about it so I never pressed. Yes, now I can see the pieces coming together." she mused

At this time, Jean walks into the room and asks "What _pieces_, Angel?"

Before she can reply, Kitty gushes "Gambit is, like so totally in love with Rogue, but we don't think Rogue, like remembers him. They totally knew each other and we think Rogue loves him too, but.....how do we get her to remember him?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Sage replies

"Well, it's about time Rogue gets a guy so she will leave my Scott alone!" Jean spouts

"Oh Jean, for the _last time, _Rogue doesn't have a thing for him anymore. Get over it!" Angel angrily retorts. Angel knows that Jean is jealous because Rogue has really become something of a beauty over the years. Only thing is, Rogue doesn't realize how much. Angel has seen guys stop and stare when they are out. It's long past time that Rogue finally gets a good guy and she thinks, no she knows, that Gambit _is _that guy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Of Rogues and Swamprats**

**A/N: Pillar is a Christian hard rock group. Check 'em out sometime, they are awesome! I thank those that have added this story to their lists. Super Cool! Now if I could just get more reviews.......:)**

Rogue watched Gambit in his testing session. She was suitably impressed. Even Logan grudgingly admitted that "the kid is good. Who knew Gumbo had it in 'im?"

He noticed the way Gambit would look for Rogue in whatever room he went into. He wasn't sure he liked this new development. Stripes was like a daughter to him and she had been hurt enough by Mystique that he felt that she needed his protection, even though she was more than capable of handling herself. Besides, her mutation could really cause trouble. All the more reason to err on the side of caution. He caught Gambit looking up, his gaze meeting Rogue's. With a smirk and a wave, Remy walked off into the men's locker room. No, Logan did not like this at all!

Rogue flushed slightly at being singled-out and walked out of the Control Room to get ready for her afternoon with Angel. She loved weekends. It was her chance to do whatever she wanted, within reason. She really didn't bring home much homework (that _is_ the whole point of study hall) and she was ranked in the top 10 percent of students in her class. If only Angel liked motorcycles.

Did Gambit like them? Now where did that thought come from? She wondered why she seemed to notice him, _a lot_. He could have any girl here. Yeah, all the girls have been trying to get his attention. It was silly, how they would throw themselves at him. Especially when he didn't give it much attention. He would smile and say something to them but it would never go any further than that. That was what confused her. A guy like him just _had _to enjoy the company of women. So why didn't he? Instead, it seemed like he followed _her_ around yesterday. Not to where he was right behind her, but at a distance. Why did he bother? He was told about how she couldn't touch or be touched.

Angel came into the garage and noticed Rogue's far-away look.

"Earth to Rogue, come in."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you come in."

"Obviously. So, thinking of someone in particular?" They had talked about this very subject late into the night yesterday.

"Angel, please don't go there. I don't want to talk about it. It's not like anything can come of it anyway."

"Rogue, stop it! I've had it with your negative attitude about your life. You can have anything you want, if you have the desire and the persistence to go for it! You heard the professor say that control is definitely not beyond your reach. You just have to want it enough and be willing to work hard to achieve it. I know you're a fighter, so why are you giving up before you even begin?"

They never even heard one of the subjects of the conversation step into the garage.

"Bonjour ladies, it's a belle day to go for a ride, non?" Gambit inquired. "May I add something to this conversation?"

"Of course, maybe _you _can convince her." Angel replied.

He gives Rogue a serious expression. "The belle ange is right. I had something tres precieux a few years ago. I made the huge error of not fighting hard enough to keep it. Do not make the same mistake. I am being given a second chance to make up for it and trust me, I will fight as hard as I have to this time. I won't give up and neither should you. Someone as belle as you deserves every opportunity to live life to the fullest!"

He walks over to his bike, a black classic Harley with a playing card motif professionally applied on it, starts it and rides off.

Rogue stares after him, her silent query about the motorcycle having been answered.

Angel gives her a pointed look and asks "So where do you want to go first?"

Rogue is quiet for the first several minutes of their ride to the mall, mulling over what Gambit and Angel told her. Maybe she needed to stop pushing people away and take a chance at really _living_ for once, instead of just going through the motions. She comes to a decision.

"Angel, I'm gonna do it! I'm talking to Professor as soon as we get back and I'm gonna start learning how to control this. I want a life and I'm tired of being alone!"

"Alright! Now _this_ is the Rogue I know. I'm with you every step of the way."

After getting back to the mansion and discussing her decision with Professor and Beast, she decides she needs a little snack. It is still early enough, so she selects an orange and sits at the table, peeling and segmenting it. Gambit and Kurt walk in with Piotr, the three quickly becoming friends after he promised to teach them all the varieties of poker he knows.

"Well, my day is definitely looking up." Gambit smiles and sits by Rogue.

"Stuff it, Swampy. I'm still miffed at you for interrupting our conversation earlier."

"Aw, cherie. I just wanted to tell you the experience I went through. Now how can I make it up to you? Maybe dinner some night?"

Rogue is about to reply, then remembers what she said in the car.

"You never give up, do you? Oh, all right. Why don't we go to dinner tomorrow night? And you _better_ behave yourself!"

"You won't regret it and no, I don't give up when it's something worth going for. I will pick you up at 5, seeing that you will have to be back a bit earlier. I know of a good Cajun restaurant in the city, but you will have to dress nice."

"No problem there. See you then." She goes up to her room to relax before dinner and figure out what she's going to wear. That's when it hits her. I have a date with the hottest guy I have ever seen!

Downstairs the two guys are looking at Gambit in amazement.

"How did you do zat?" Kurt asks. "She's only dated a couple of times since she's been here!"

"Ya, I was one of them." Piotr replies. "We just realized that we were incompatible. She has too strong of a personality for me." the quiet Ruski adds.

"She doesn't for me. I love a fiery fille! Besides, I like her."

"Vell, you just be careful vith her, or I will teleport you back to the swamp into a nest of alligators!"

"I had no intention of treating her otherwise, homme. Don't worry,"

He went out to the grounds and a huge smile graced his face. She would remember him. He was sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**A Date to Remember**

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that I had switched tenses. It was unintentional. I will try to keep it more concise. :)**

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear. Rogue wakes up, stretches and yawns. Then she remembers. She has a date tonight, but not just any date. This one is with the most desired man in the mansion, heck probably the town! She tosses the covers off and steps into the shower. After that is finished and she is dressed for the day, she goes down to breakfast. Every eye in the room is on her.

"What're y'all lookin' at?" she demands.

"Oh, word has just gotten around that you have a date with our resident Cajun charmer." Sage replies.

"Is there nothing that is kept quiet around here?"

"You know the answer to that question, Rogue." Angel says, smiling. "So, what are you going to wear?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oooh, like shopping trip time!" exclaims Kitty.

"No! Uh, I mean... I'm sure I'll be able to find something to wear. I just haven't looked through my closet yet." Rogue covers quickly. She doesn't want to go on a shopping trip with Kitty just yet. She doesn't want to be too tired for her date.

Angel thinks for a moment. "I think I know just the thing! You've never worn it and I know that it would look _great _on you."

Logan walks in. "Stripes, a word."

"Yeah Logan, what's up."

"I don't like the idea of you out with Gumbo."

"Logan, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. You just have to trust me. You do, don't you? Anyway, I'm tired of always being alone while everyone around me gets to have fun! When do I get my turn?" She turns and angrily stalks up the stairs. In her room, she finds Kurt sitting in her desk chair.

"Don't tell me you're here to try to stop me too. It ain't gonna work! I'm goin'."

"Nein, I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Zat's all."

She visibly calms at this. "So Kurt, when are you gonna ask Angel out? The two of you have been giving each other eyes for some time now. I think you two would be good together."

Kurt turns purple in the face from blushing. "Uhhh...I don't know. Vhat if she doesn't ?"

Rogue knows otherwise. "Kurt, you aren't gonna know unless you ask. I'm gonna figure out what I'm wearing, so you'll have to go now." She smiles at him as he 'ports out.

Angel comes up and they decide on just the right outfit, then they sit and talk until it's time for her to begin getting ready.

5 o' clock rolls around and Gambit knocks on Rogue's door. She answers and he is stunned for a few seconds. She looks amazing in an emerald dress, bias cut with a fitted bodice and spaghetti straps. Opera-length gloves of the same shade and strappy black sandals complete the look. Her hair is in soft waves around her shoulders.

"You are beautiful." he says softly.

"You clean up pretty good yourself." she replies with a soft smile.

He is dressed in black slacks with a red silk shirt and black blazer. She is mesmerized by his scent and she looks into his eyes. He has been fitted with an image inducer that changes his eye color to a deep, rich brown. He looks great, but she thinks he looks even better with the red eyes.

"Shall we, cherie?" he offers her his arm.

They descend the stairs. Waiting downstairs is everyone waiting to see the good looking couple.

"Don't these people have lives of their own?" Rogue comments, giving them a strange look.

"They just enjoy seeing you dressed up, is all." he murmurs in her ear. A small shiver slides down her spine.

They pull up to the restaurant and she is surprised to see that it is rather upscale. He comes around and opens the car door for her, handing the keys to the valet. They walk arm in arm inside. She is dazzled by the décor and they are shown to their table. He pulls out her chair and seats her. They order and they talk.

"So how long have you been at the Institute, Rogue?"

"Around 3 years now. What made you decide to come here?

"I needed a little help with my powers. That was why I came at first, then I met you." he smiles.

"Whoa, Cajun. We just met a couple of days ago. Cool it a bit, will ya?" she replies, even though there's that nagging sense of familiarity again. She just can't put her finger on it, but it feels like she's _known _him before. Pushing the feeling aside, she looks at him once again.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. There's just some kind of a connection between us. I can feel it. Can't you?" he looks into her eyes and finds what he's been wanting to see reflected back, along with confusion and a little fear.

But she says hesitantly,"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. I-I mean....I like you, but you're scaring me. Like I said, we just met! How do you know you will feel this way at a later time? What if you get tired of me?"

He takes her hand. "Shhh, cherie. Don't worry 'bout me getting tired of you. I never could. You have fire and spirit. I could never tire of that. It's true we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever! If you want to slow things down, that's fine. I'm willing to wait for you."

"I-I don't know...." she hesitates.

"It's okay. All I ask is that you think about it. You know where I'll be."

"Okay, I'll give it some thought. I've never had a guy who was interested in seeing me more than once."

He felt the hurt coming off of her at that statement.

"You probably haven't met the right one yet, cherie."

"Yeah, maybe. But when you have a mutation like mine, it's hard to get close to people."

"Hard, but not impossible hon. I believe you can do it. I'll be right by your side the whole way. Even if it is just as your friend."

She is overwhelmed, to say the least. She has met the first guy who actually _wants_ to keep on seeing her!

They ride home in silence, but it is a pleasant one. Both are lost in thought. They park in the garage and he walks her inside. He stops, takes her hand and kisses it. She blushes, softly says good night and goes upstairs.

**Please tell me what you think. Review!**

**Clarification: He senses the feeling of familiarity coming off of her when he looks in her eyes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Life Goes On**

**A/N: I warned y'all that this would be fluffy! ;) Anyway, if anyone has any ideas to make this story better, any and all suggestions are welcome. I'm getting stuck. XD I NEED REVIEWS!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them yet, but when I do.....BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

A few days later, Rogue comes storming into the mansion and throws her gym bag across the room. Everyone knows what this means. Her temper has been stoked. It hasn't happened in awhile, but today, it is in full force.

"THIS IS SO FRICKIN' UNFAIR!" she shouts to no one in particular.

Gambit, who hasn't changed from his motorcycle ride yet (picture black leather pants and a Harley T-shirt...drool), looks up from his Solitaire game and replies "Rogue, calm down and tell us what's going on."  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S BEING TREATED LIKE YOU'RE NOT WORTH ANYTHING."

"Okay, okay cherie. Why don't you go change and I'll take you for a ride on my bike. Some fresh air will do you good and besides," he purrs with a smirk "I _love_ how you look in leather."

"Remy, only you would use this as an opportunity to hit on me." she replies.

He chuckles at this. "Is is working? Never mind, don't answer that. At least not yet. Go on, I'll be waiting in the garage."

A few minutes later she meets him at the designated area. He is already seated on his bike. Rogue takes a second to admire just _how_ good he looks. What is it about men in leather...? Mentally shaking herself, she climbs on behind him, grabs him around the waist and they take off. They ride to a park outside of town and sit by the lake. After a few minutes he asks

"Rogue, what happened that upset you so badly today?"

She pauses for a minute "I got axed from the basketball team. They're _afraid_ that I will either use my abilities and cheat, or I will hurt someone. When do I wake up from this nightmare, Remy? Now I can't _wait_ 'til I'm done with that place!"

"They kicked you off the team 'cuz you're a mutant? How stupid are these people? Wait, don' answer that. I know firsthand what it's like. To be stared at, whispered about. You know what they called me? "_Le Diable Blanc", _that's what. Know what it means, cherie?"

"Yeah. It means the 'white devil'. You're no devil, Remy. At least not in _that_ sense, anyway." she smirks.

"Funny, Roguey. Maybe you should do stand-up on the weekends."

"Don't call me that, Swampy!"

"Swampy, eh?" with that, he reaches over and starts tickling her.

"Ooh, now you're in trouble."

After tickling each other for several minutes, they stop to catch their breath.

"Seriously, cherie. Don't let the opinions of a few _idiottes_ decide the course of your life. So you can't play school ball anymore. Don' mean you can't ever _play_ again. You followin' me, petit?"

"Yeah, I think so." after a minute's pause "You know what? You're right. It's about time that I start doing what _I_ want to. Not to let the opinions of others stop me."

"Now you're getting' it."

She smiles at him.

"Y' know, you have a belle smile, Rogue. Did you give any more thought to what I asked you the other night?"

"I did. I've been waitin' for the right time to tell you. It's hard findin' a private place in 'Mutant Manor' y' know."

"So.....?"

"I want to keep goin' out with you, but I want to take things slow. This is all so new to me."

He smiles broadly "We can go as slow as you need to, hon. I jus' enjoy bein' with you."

They sit together and talk about different things, life and their desires.

"Remy, it's after 6. We're late for dinner."

"That's okay. Why don' we stop for somethin'?"

They sit at a fast-food place and eat. He likes that this girl actually has an appetite! She's not one of those girls that orders very little and eats even less.

"Y' know cherie, I've noticed that Pete's eyes have been on a certain chaton."

"What's goin' on? I notice the same thing with Kurt and Angel. Must be somethin' in the water."

"Maybe they need a little help, non?"

"Hmmm, you may be right. Perhaps we should play 'matchmaker'."

"Cherie, I do believe you're on to something there, but first I wanna know what you're doin' Friday night."

"Well sugar, I have a date."

"WHAT! I thought _we_ were goin' out! Why you got a date with another guy already?!"

She laughs at him. "The date is with _you_, Cajun. You actually thought......? You did!" This really gets her laughing.

"What do you expect me to think? Someone as beau as you can have any guy she wants." he responds seriously.

This statement sobers her. She looks at him for a moment.

"I'd rather go out with you than any ol' guy any day."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Way to ruin a serious moment, there. Anyway, just how are we goin' to go about gettin' these people together?"

It is a few minutes until curfew (hers) when they get back to the mansion. Logan is waiting, of course.

"Where have you two been?" He snarls.

"Why, you writin' a book?" Gambit asks idly.

This gets him picked up by the front of the shirt.

"Logan, stop it!" Rogue shouted. "He took me out for the afternoon so I could cool off after some news I received."

"And that's _all_ that happened?" He asks menacingly.

" I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT OF ME? LIKE I COULD EVEN....OH NEVER MIND! NOTHING HAPPENED, SO LET HIM GO!"

"Yeah, nothin' happened. We were just out for the afternoon, like she said."

"Shut up, Gumbo. You're not goin' out with Stripes anymore!"

"DON'T TELL HIM TO SHUT UP! I WILL SEE WHOEVER I WANT, WHENEVER I WANT TO! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!

-_Logan, may I see you in my office for a moment?-_

Logan goes in.

"What do you need, Chuck?"

"I know you think of Rogue as a daughter, but it's time to loosen the reins a bit, so to speak. She likes Gambit, and I believe that he likes her, in return. Let them see each other, my friend."

"NO! He will only hurt her."

"This is her decision, Logan. She's right, she's no longer a child. She is a young woman with a difficult mutation who has a young man taking an interest in her. Let her live her life."

"I'll back off a bit, but I'm still keeping an eye on them."

"I didn't expect anything less."

Meanwhile-

Gambit walks Rogue to her room.

"Don' worry about the Wolverine. He's jus' protectin' you."

"Yeah, but he needs to back off! I'm not a little girl that I need him telling me what I can and can't do."

"I know, cherie, but maybe it's hard for him to let go, y' know?"

"I guess."

"See ya' in the mornin', Roguey."

"Stop callin' me that, Swamprat! Yeah, see ya'."

**A/N: Yeah, I have her yelling a lot in this chapter. I just wanted to play up her temper a bit. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Plans to Make**

**A/N: Thanks to Chellerbelle and pennylane87 for their reviews. "Shirtless Remy"'s for both of you ;).**

**Do I own them? No. More's the pity!**

Our awesome duo continues to see each other constantly. Rogue is downstairs in the Game Room shooting a game of pool with Scott. Needless to say, Rogue is kicking his butt. She's played the game for years. Jean and Scott announced their engagement last night, but Jean still thinks Rogue still has a thing for him so she keeps an eye out whenever the two do something. That isn't very often, but you know how jealousy works. Nothing could be further from the truth, however. Rogue's mind is elsewhere.

"Hey Rogue." Scott asks. "How are things going with you and Gambit?"

"Just fine." she smiles. "He's takin' me to that new exhibit at the art museum tomorrow night."

"The two of you seem to be getting pretty close." Jean adds from the sofa, where she's studying for an anatomy test.

"Yeah. It's funny, here I thought he was this ladies' man and the only one he's really paid that kind of attention to is me."

"What kind of _attention___are we talking about here?" Scott asks seriously, slipping into leader-mode.

"Oh, not _that_ kind. He knows what will happen if he touches me. He's been a complete gentleman."

"Oh. Well. Okay then. How are your lessons in control going?"

"I'm up to two minutes. It's slow goin', but it will be worth it if I can master it."

"Great!" Jean exclaims. "So when are you going to 'test' it out on Remy?"

"Test _what_ out on Remy, chere?"

At this, Rogue blushes furiously.

"Oh, Rogue was just telling us how she's doing with controlling the absorbing aspect of her abilities." Jean innocently replied, shooting Rogue a wicked smile.

-_I will so get ya for this, Jean!-_

Rogue's face is about as red as it can possibly get.

Remy notices this. "Hmmm, that _is_ an interestin' question. I'm willin' to be your guinea pig anytime, cherie." he purrs with a smirk and a smoldering glow in his eyes.

She buries her head in her arms on the pool table and groans softly.

He notices her discomfort and changes the subject. "How about I play the winner of the last game?"

Jean chuckles. "That would be Rogue."

"All right, let's get this game goin' so I can wipe the table with you, Swampy!"

"Oui cherie, but I may be the one doin the winnin."

So the game begins. Remy is really good, but Rogue still beats him.

"Gotta admit, you are good, Roguey."

"I'm just full of surprises, hon."

"Now if the game was poker....let's just say that you would be owin' me. What, remains to be seen."

"Yeah, right. Let's just see ya try to collect! I'm goin' ta bed. See ya tommorra."

After the art exhibit, the couple is walking along the beach.

"I just love comin' here. It's so peaceful." Rogue murmurs.

"Yeah, I bet it's tres belle with the sun risin' over the water."

"It is." At his questioning look she continues. "I've gone out flyin' sometimes."

"That must really be somethin'. To be able to fly."

"It is. I could take ya sometime." she shyly replies.

Remy turns and looks at her intently. "I would love to go, mon precieux."

They walk some more, holding hands, unaware that they are being watched.

"**Enjoy him while you can, Rogue. You have a previous _engagement_ to tend to soon"** A raven flies off into the night.

The two arrive back at the mansion, where Logan is, of course, waiting up. Seeing how happy Rogue is, he doesn't say a word. He just grunts and walks off to the kitchen.

Remy walks her up to her room. They stop and stare at each other for a minute. Then Remy lowers his head and brushes his lips against hers for just a second. The sensation leaves her breathless. Her first kiss. He straightens, smiles, bids her a soft good night and goes to his room. So this is what it is like to be in love, he muses.

Rogue is still out in the hall, disbelieving of what just happened. He _kissed_ her! Kitty walks by and stops, backing up to where she's standing.

"Like, Rogue. Hello in there. Like what's wrong?"

Rogue blurts out before thinking "He kissed me. Remy just kissed me." and goes into her room.

Loud squealing reverberates through the hall.

The next day the news is all around the Institute. Girls are looking at her enviously, except for Angel, Kitty and Sage who are knowingly looking at each other. The guys are asking for details from Remy, who isn't talking for once.

The three girls approach Rogue and they go out to the gazebo for some girl talk.

"So Rogue, what was it like?" Sage asks.

"Sage, that's between her and Remy." Angel replies. "If she doesn't want to talk about it, then we need to respect that."

"Aww, but I want to know, too!" Kitty jumps in.

"I really don' wanna talk about that right now. I'm still thinkin' things through."

"Okay, when you're ready to talk, we'll be here." Angel says before changing the subject.

"So what's everybody's plans for Christmas?" she asks.

"Like, I'm going home at Hanukkah and staying through New Year's. Prof's like totally arranged for me to take my exams early so I can go. I miss my parents so much."

"Soooo," Rogue slyly inquires "is Piotr goin' with ya?"

Kitty blushes at this. "No, why would he?" That blush is telling.

"Aw, Kit. Why don' ya ask him out? It's obvious you like him." Rogue replies.

"Really? You, like think I should?"

"Why not, what could it hurt?" Sage puts in.

They talk about it a few minutes more then find out that Sage is going out on a special "mission" with the Professor and Logan over that time. Angel and Rogue look at each other.

"I guess we'll hang out at the mansion together then." Angel states.

"Yeah, looks like it may just be us." Rogue answers.

That's when the person listening in the shrubs got a really good idea.

**Hehehehe!!! If you want to find out who the person was and what the idea is, then you know what to do. Hint: It has to do with that button below. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**The Secret is Out**

**Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is not mine. If it was, then Gambit would've never been an Acolyte and there would've been more ROMY episodes!**

Rogue sat in the car with Angel and Kurt. She is pleasantly surprised to find out that the threesome are going back to New Orleans with Remy for the holidays. Anything was better than puttering around the mansion with only one other person for company. Even if that company was Angel. She was looking forward to being close to home, as she missed the bayous and the warmer weather. The only problem with being so close to home was that her thoughts turned to her momma with more force than usual. She wondered where she was, had she been looking for her, heck, was she even alive? She sighed.

"Cherie, somethin' wrong?"

"Just missin' Momma. I was kidnapped at 13 by Mystique and I never saw her again."

He already knew all of this from their time before, but only said "That's gotta be tough. Mine died when my little brother was born (A bit of artistic license, here)."

"The thing that bothers me most, is that I don't even know if she's alive. If she is, why didn't she try to find me?"

"Hon, you know how good Mystique is. It would be easy for her to cover her trail. Especially when she has a valuable asset. Such as yourself. Your momma probably wouldn't know the first place to start lookin'."

"You're right, sugar. Listen to me. Already spoilin' what's supposed to be a fun trip!"

"Non, Rogue. You're goin' back to a familiar place. It's only natural that the memories would come back strong."

"Are you sure that your daddy is okay with us bein' there?"

"Roguey, I told ya. My pere's been waitin' to meet some of the people I live with. Especially you, ma cherie."

"Why me?"

"'Cuz you're the one I'm closest to."

A slight blush grazes her cheeks at that statement.

After staying overnight in South Carolina, they get on the road again. All are enjoying driving through Florida. The weather is beautiful and the Gulf is visible. Rogue and Angel are entranced.

"Mon ami," Remy says to Kurt. "Why don' we stop for a couple of minutes to stretch our legs."

"I'm all for zhat. I've been sitting for so long, my tail is all kinky."

So they park at the entrance to the beach and take the girls walking for a few minutes.

"Thought we'd stop and appreciate the belle scenery for a minute, cherie."

"Good idea. I've always wondered what it would be like to see the Gulf. It's beautiful."

"Rogue, there's been somethin' that I've been wantin' to ask you, but I've been waitin' for the right time."

"What is it, sugar?"

"....Since we've been seein' each other for some time now, well.....would you consider bein' my girlfriend? Y' know, officially?" he asks hesitantly.

This is the first time she has ever seen him even slightly uncomfortable. She gives him that soft smile.

"I've been wonderin' if you were ever plannin' on askin me, Rems. I would love to."

They briefly kiss, meet Kurt and Angel and head back to the car. Angel notices that Rogue hasn't stopped smiling.

"So what happened in the last few minutes since we've been out on the beach?" she asks slyly.

"Remy asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Yes!" at looks from the two guys, she quiets down. "It's about time." she adds quietly.

Rogue gives a soft chuckle at that.

Later that night, they pull up to the family home, which is pleasantly large.

They are shown their rooms, Rogue and Angel rooming together in a beautifully appointed room. Everyone is exhausted by then, so they sleep well that night.

The girls go down to breakfast the next morning to find the guys already there with two others they have yet to meet. All four stand up at their arrival.

"Rogue, Angel, these are my brothers. Renoir is the old fart to your left," he replies with a smirk.

"and Rhett is on the end, there. He's younger." (more artistic license, hey it's _my _a/u)

"Hey, I'm not _that _much older than you!" Renoir retorts.

"Nah, you're just older than Methuselah is all!" Rhett jumps in.

"Boys! That's enough! There _are _ladies present." Tante rebukes.

"Desole, Tante." all three apologize.

"It's not me you should be apologizin' to."

"Desole, Angel, Rogue." all three manage to look contrite until Kurt snickers.

"So zhat's vhat it takes to keep Remy in line. Maybe ve should bring Tante back with us."

The two brothers share a laugh at Remy's expense.

"So Rhett, which fille do you want for Christmas?" Renoir teasingly asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm thinkin' I'd like Angel. How 'bout you?"

"I was thinkin' I'd like to find out jus' why she's named 'Rogue'." Renoir muses.

"Hey! For your information, Rogue is with _me._" Remy heatedly retorts.

"Ja, Angel is vith me, so hands off!"

The two brothers start laughing again.

"Don' worry, we're jus' kiddin'. We know Remy has it _bad_ for you, Rogue." Renoir states.

"Yeah, you're all he talks about!" Rhett adds.

After more teasing and a delicious breakfast, Rogue and Angel decide to go for a walk around the bayou after Kurt abandons them for the PS 3 he's found and Remy is in a meeting with his father. After walking for awhile, they stop at a _very _familiar place. Immediately, the memories rush back. She remembers the afternoons spent under this tree and the boy she spent them with.

"No, It can't be." she murmurs.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Upon seeing Rogue's face devoid of all color, Angel immediately looks concerned. "Rogue, will you let me see what you are thinking right now?" she asks quietly.

Rogue can only nod slightly.

Angel sees the whole story before her. And realizes what Rogue just discovered.

"Rogue, this is fantastic! Here you thought you would never see 'King of Hearts' again, only to find out that he is actually Remy."

"But why didn' he tell me?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"How was he supposed to tell you? It's not like he could've walked up to you and said 'Hi, I'm the King of Hearts, do you by chance remember me?' You wouldn't have believed him. I know you."

Rogue utters a soft laugh at this. "You're right. It's just....it's a big shock, that's all. Let's head back. I...need to think about what to do next."

"Whatever you want, but you will have to confront Remy sooner or later."

"I know. You know, I was thinking....this would be the perfect time for you and Kurt to get out together."

Angel shakes her head and laughs as they head back to the house.

Later that night at dinner, Rogue's absence is noted.

"Vhere is she?"

"She said that she needed some time to herself." Angel replies.

Remy is concerned, so after dinner, he fixes a tray and goes upstairs.

"Rogue, may I come in?" he asks.

"Sure, Remy."

He enters the room and sees that her eyes are puffy from crying.

"Marie, what happened?" he gently inqires.

"After I got on that train, I thought I would never see you again." she sniffles.

"You....remember." Remy states the obvious and a feeling of intense joy sweeps him. He holds her close, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "Marie mon precieux tresor, I didn' think I would see you, either. I didn't want to let you go then, but I knew it was the best thing for you at that time. I was so surprised when I saw you get off that bike. Nice picture by the way."

She smacks him in the arm and laughs. "Behave, Swamprat."

**A/N: So what do you think? The story isn't finished yet. Oh nooooo, not yet! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Christmastime in the City**

**A/N: Awww, thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me! :D**

**Disclaimer: Checking........nope, my bills are still here, so I guess they're not mine.**

A few days later, the foursome decides to go into the city to pick up some last-minute Christmas gifts. The fact that Rogue and Gambit are constantly holding hands is not missed by either Kurt or Angel.

"Angel, vhy are zose two so close all of a sudden?"

"Kurt, didn't you know that they are 'officially' a couple now? Rogue is now Remy's girlfriend."

"I don't know about zis...."

"Has he given you a reason to distrust him, especially around your sister? C'mon Kurt, you know that he's only really been around her since he came to the Institute. You know he loves her. Stop being so overprotective of her. Let her decide whether this is what she wants or not. I think she does." she adds slyly.

"I'm not being overprotective, I just vant to make sure he isn't going to hurt her."

"I know, but you can't shield her from life's hurts. They will come whether you want them to or not. Besides, I think he would rather hurt himself than her."

"Ja, I suppose so. But if he hurts her..."

"Then you and Logan can decide who gets to hurt him first. And then I get _my_ turn."

"Sugar, you _do_ realize they are talking about us." Rogue teasingly replies.

"Oui, but the only company I want to pay attention to is right beside me. Don' worry cherie, I won' give them any reason to hurt me." he pulls her over and kisses her temple.

After going through several shops, they find what they were looking for and stop at Cafe Du Monde for cafe lattes and beignets. While they are enjoying the delicious fare before them, suddenly an attractive blonde appears by their table.

"Remy! Is that really you? I haven' seen you since just before you left to go to...where was it again? Oh yeah, New York."

"Belle! Good to see you." At Rogue's slight frown, he continues. "So, when's the weddin'? I feel terrible for poor Andre. Havin' to put up with you for the rest of his life." he teases.

"I hear no complaints from him." she shoots back.

"Say no more, I don' wanna hear it!" he holds up one hand. "Give me nightmares."

"Ha, ha! So, who are your friends?"

"Well, the homme to my left is Kurt Wagner, also known as 'Nightcrawler', the belle blonde by him is Angel. A telepathic extrordinaire. This gorgeous femme by me is my girlfriend Rogue."

"You mean, _the _Rogue?"

"She be the one. Everyone, this is Belladonna Boudreaux, my good friend. Soon to be Broussard."

"Yep, as of the 23rd I will be a married woman." she holds up her left hand.

"Poor guy." Remy jokes.

"Shut up, Remy." she retorts.

"Rogue, Remy has told me so much about you. Yes, you _are _quite lovely. No wonder he was so gone on you."

"Belle..." he warns.

"After you left, he just wasn' himself. Sure he put up a good front, but he looked miserable."

By now, Remy has his head in his hands. Rogue looks at him for a moment, pries his hands off his face and kisses his cheek."

"Awwww..." everyone chimes.

"Oh just shut up, y'all." she returns, but there's a smile on both faces.

"Remy, you are invited to the weddin', and of course, you _must_ bring a date." Belle states, shooting a look at Rogue.

"We'll be there, Belle."

"Fantastique! It wouldn't be the same without my old friend there. It was nice meetin' y'all. I gotta finish my shoppin'" Belle takes that opportunity to leave.

Rogue looks stunned. She's never been to a wedding before. Especially as a _date_.

"Roguey, you okay?" Remy inquires.

"You don' have to take me if you don'-"

"Non, non. I wan' you to go with me. Besides, Belle would never forgive me if I don'. It'll give me another chance to see you all dressed up." he adds with a wink.

"Don't worry Rogue, if you didn't bring anything dressy enough then I'm sure we could find somewhere to get you just the right thing." Angel says, then adds "I won't torture you with shopping the way Kitty does. She's just _too_ militaristic in her methods."

"Yeah." Rogue turns to the guys "Don' ever let her talk you into goin' with her. You will be gone for _hours_ and go through every store in the mall. She's very serious in her shoppin' methods."

_**One week later ~**_

The wedding is beautiful and Belle, a euphoric bride. Remy is happy for her, but is especially joyful because of the young woman by his side. He is becoming more in love with her with each day. He can't wait to give her her Christmas gifts. One is an extra special surprise that he had his father help him with, given their contacts. After wishing the newly married couple well, they take their leave and he takes her on a carriage ride through the city. They enjoy their time alone. All too soon, it is time to return to the house. He chooses not to comment on the wistful look that is on Rogue's face the entire evening.

Christmas Eve is clear and sunny. They are all (Renoir and Rhett included) playing a touch football game. It is a great deal of fun and afterward, they are all on the ground in various stages of rest. Remy is collapsed on the ground, shirtless. Rogue sneaks up on him and starts tickling him. Everyone starts laughing as the two get into a tickle fight. It quickly ends when Rogue realizes the position they end up in, she's on top of him. Her face heats in a deep blush and she scrambles off.

"What, cherie? I don' know 'bout you, but I know _I _enjoyed it." He says in a low, silky tone.

This just causes her to blush even more, if possible. "You would." she retorts.

"Only if it's you, mon amour."

"I think I'm gonna go in and wash for dinner." she replies and heads toward the house.

"Is mon fils givin' you trouble, petit?" Jean-Luc asks, as he was watching out the window at the antics of his sons.

"Oh! No, no more than usual." she tells him, which brings a deep chuckle from the man.

"That's Remy. Trouble from day one!" he rejoins. This brings a laugh from her. "I wanna hear more after I wash up." she informs him with a wicked glint in her eyes.

The rest of the group comes into the house a little while later for dinner to find Rogue and Jean-Luc in the kitchen with Tante Mattie. All three are at the table laughing, earning bemused looks from the rest.

"What's so funny?" Remy asks.

"Oh, your daddy was just tellin' me how you were always gettin' into trouble."

"Hmmm....Rogue, you an' I are gonna talk later." Remy replied in mock seriousness.

After dinner everyone goes upstairs to rest and then get ready for the candlelight service at the church.

The old church, lit by candles (duh) is a sight to behold and all are awed by the peaceful mien which permeates the place. One doesn't tire of hearing of the Christ Child's birth in such a place.

Coming home, Tante goes into the kitchen and comes out with cups of homemade hot chocolate and a plate of cookies and petits fours. Everyone goes to bed contented.

The sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs awakens everyone on Christmas morning. Remy is excited. His surprise gift is showing up in a couple of hours.

All the gifts are opened and everyone is upstairs getting dressed. A few minutes later, they all meet downstairs for a wonderful breakfast. The table is filled with food. They are all seated when there is a knock at the door. Jean-Luc gets up to answer the door. "Rogue, will you come with me, please?"

She looks confused, but walks out to the living room with him. Remy motions for everyone to watch from the doorway, a huge grin on his face.

The front door is opened, a woman is standing there. Rogue has a shell-shocked expression on her face. All she says is "Momma?" in a strained voice.

"Marie! My little rogue." She comes into the room and sweeps her up in a hug.

"Momma! How did you get here? How did you know where I was?" she chokes out with tears in her voice now.

"Your boyfriend and his daddy found where I was livin' now and invited me to come here. You have grown up so much. You're just beautiful!" Her mother is now in tears too.

"Remy did this?"

"Yes, with his daddy. You know, that boy cares very much for you."

"I'm beginnin' to see that."

By now, everyone is in the room, waiting for introductions. As those are going on, Rogue pulls Remy aside and gives him a kiss.

You know, you are somethin' else." she states with a smile and gives him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Rems."

"Joyeux Noel, Marie." Remy tightens the hug.

"Thank you so much, for everythin'"

"It's my pleasure. I jus' hope I get more opportunities to do things like this for you."

She kisses him again.

**A/N: Yes, she kisses him more than once in this chapter. Just not for very long, remember her control is only about three minutes. :) I will say this only once. Review! Please! I beg you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Home Again**

**A/N: A big thanks to those who have recently added my story to their Alerts/Favorites. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel. Hence the reason for this story.**

The New Year has passed and the normal routine is beginning again with one exception. Rogue has joined the group that is home during the day now. She has taken the early graduation option. She will still be able to participate and receive her diploma in May, but she is relieved to be finished.

After speaking to her momma on her cell earlier, she trains with some of the others, Gambit included. Showering and changing, she heads to Professor's office to continue her sessions. When they finish, he sits back and gives her a measuring look. "Rogue, have you given any thought as to what you would like to be doing with your life?" He politely inquires.

"Well, I thought I'd continue being an X-Man."

"Of course, of course. You are more than welcome to remain a valued member of the team as long as you like. I ask you this because I have noticed that you seem to have a natural talent for instructing the younger ones. With your love of art and literature, I was thinking that maybe you would like to go to the local college and pursue a degree in education. We _could_ use an instructor in art and there may be an opening in the English/Literature department. I will be doing some reconfiguring on the instructors' schedules."

"I was thinkin' of doin' somethin' like that, but I don' know if I would be too comfortable with an on-campus experience again."

"I have already taken that into consideration and I have found an excellent school that offers online classroom courses, so you would not have to leave to attend classes."

"That would be great!" He can see her eyes brightening at the prospect.

"Alright then. I will get the paper work started. I have a feeling that you will be a wonderful addition to the teaching staff."  
Thank ya so much, Professor! Ya don' know how much this means ta me."

She receives a smile in response. "No thanks are needed, Rogue. I am happy to do this for you. And it will benefit others for years to come."

Walking down the hall towards her room, she is so deep in thought that she steps right into Remy. Automatically, her arms wrap around him. She smiles and sighs deeply, inhaling his unique scent.

"I'm glad to see that I affect you this way, cherie." he replies, chuckling and holding her close.

"Who says it's you, Cajun?" she playfully retorts, looking up at him.

"C'mon, Roguey. You know you like your Remy."

She laughs. "Yeah, I guess I do. Send a rescue party out for me if I'm not back by 10. Kitty and Jean want to go shoppin' for her weddin'."

He cringes at the thought. "I'll do that. You sure you don' wan' me to come with? Hey! What do you mean 'you guess'?"

She cracks up at the expression on his face. "Okay, okay. Yes, I like my Remy!" she admits, then adds

"No, I don' think you wanna come with. It's a 'girl's night out', so we're gonna be out for quite some time. No other guys are comin'."

"If you need me, you call. D'accord?"

"Sure, Rems."

"Now, what has my Rogue so happy?"

"It looks like I'm gonna get to go to college and get my teachin' degree. Then Professor's givin' me a position here, teachin' art and English Lit."

"I always knew you were smart, hon. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, sugar." she reaches up to kiss him briefly.

The girls go dress shopping, trying to find bridesmaid dresses as well as Jean's gown. They try on several styles until all are satisfied with the overall look. Eating at the food court, they converse for a bit.

"So Rogue. We notice that you are getting quite cozy with Remy." Jean smiles slyly.

"Yeah. We're 'together' now." Rogue states. "Why?" she adds with slight suspicion.

"We're just happy for you." Sage joins in.

"Like, how _is_ Remy as a boyfriend?" Kitty inquires with a cunning expression.

"KATHERINE PRYDE! That isn't your business." Angel archly defended her best friend.

"Angel, it's okay. Remy's a great boyfriend. He's been nothing but attentive to me. I know what you're implyin' but he hasn't even suggested it. He's been the perfect gentleman. I love it."

"Rogue, are you like, in _love_ with him?" Kitty asks incredulously.

She softly smiles. "Yeah, Kit. I think I am."

Sage and Jean each grab an arm before she surges out of the chair and squeals loudly enough to catch the attention of the entire mall.

"That is like, totally awesome!" Kitty shouts instead, still attracting attention, but not as much.

They continue chatting until some guys from school show up and start hitting on them. They are soon sent away, dateless and disappointed.

"Okay ladies, what do we do now?" Sage inquires.

"I wanna go to Barnes and Noble and see if they have any new Ted Dekker or Frank Peretti." Rogue states.

"I want to go to Bath and Body Works." adds Kitty.

Everyone wants to go to a different store, so they split up and agree to meet at the information booth at 9:30.

No one notices the person in the shadows, watching intently.

Rogue is in the bookstore, browsing through their selection. She has found titles from both suspense/thriller authors so she is perusing the book jackets. Her thoughts turn, as they usually do these days, to Remy. She's wondering where their relationship is going. How far _can_ it go? She doesn't want to think about that, though and thinks instead about making a stop at Victoria's Secret, just in case the future brings more than what she is hoping for. Suddenly, she feels a sharp jab in her arm and everything goes black.

9:30 rolls around. The other 4 girls are at the designated spot, wondering what is keeping Rogue. It is not like her to be late. They walk to the bookstore to find no trace of their friend. Angel tries to establish a telepathic link, only to come up with nothing.

"We'd better get back to the mansion and let the others know." Jean worriedly replies.

Needless to say, all the residents are worried, but that doesn't even begin to describe Remy.

"Where is my cherie?" he frantically asks.

"That is what we are trying to establish, Gambit." Professor states with a worried frown.

"Whoever has Stripes is gonna taste adamantium." Logan threatens with a menacing growl.

"Not if I don' explode 'em first." Remy adds, his eyes flaring dangerously.

Rogue wakes up, disoriented and groggy only to find herself in a strange room. She is on a plain metal bed, the furnishings utilitarian, at best. She hears murmuring outside her door, then it opens.

"YOU!" she snarls.

**A/N: Hehehe. I figured this needed at least _one_ cliffy. Who is her kidnapper? I'm not tellin'! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**A Previous Engagement?**

**A/N: Thanks to Chellerbelle, my faithful reviewer. You had the correct guess of who the Villain is. ;)**

**pennylane87: Good to see you again! :) Yes, cliffys can be quite cruel, especially when _some_ take forever to update! Yes you are quite right on who the abductor(s) are/is.**

**Kii: Is this update soon enough for you, dahling? Hopefully, I will do this cliffy justice. Please let me know, as I have never written one before. I know what you mean, though. You just love to hate them. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Idon't Have One: Have I read _House_? I'm afraid I haven't. Is it like my story? Do tell! Anyway, thanks for responding! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes! Remy is miiinnne! Oh, it was only a dream? Shoot! Well, they're not mine then, but I do have several wallpapers of Gambit on my cell. Oh wait, technically I don't own those either. This sucks!!! :(**

The woman enters the room and stands over the bed. "Rogue, it really has been too long. No calls, no letters. It almost seems as if you didn't wish to keep in touch."

"I wonder why that would be, _Mystique?" _is the acid reply.

"Now, now dear, is that any way to speak to your mother?" Mystique saccharinely answered.

"You're not my momma!" Rogue grinds out, eyes angrily narrowed.

"I gave birth to you, so yes I am." Mystique is getting angry.

"No, you're not. You don' know my _real _name, all you wanted me for was to abuse my power and then to top it all off, you want me to marry someone I don' love, let alone even like." is the indignant answer.

"Rogue, I did all of that for your own good. Erik is an excellent match for you, unlike that Cajun reject. He'll just leave you when he tires of you."

Rogue is enraged now. "You _used _me for my own good? Then you sit here and dare to tell me that Magneto is a better choice for me than Gambit? Magneto is _twice_ my age! How is he a better match? I don' want to be anywhere near the guy. As for Gambit, my lovelife isn' your business. Now let me go, you blue-skinned witch!"

"Ah ah ah! You aren't going anywhere. I made a promise to Erik and I mean to see it fulfilled. You _will_ marry him and you will grow to love him over time. You will have strong children with him and be cared for."

Rogue lunges out of the bed."No I won'! I _will _get out of here, one way or another. You watch. They will find me and come."

This outburst earns an evil laugh. "They don't even know where you are, dear. We're hidden far away from civilization, virtually untraceable. Oh yes, these plans _are_ going to go through. Before too long, you will be a blushing bride. Better prepare yourself. Erik is coming later. He has missed you so much." With that last bit, Mystique saunters out of the room.

Rogue slumps down on the bed, temporarily defeated. "How am I gonna let them know where I am?" she murmurs to herself. Thinking intently, the minutes fly by when suddenly inspiration strikes. With a gasp, her face brightens instantly. "Why didn' I think of that before?" She reaches inside for Jean's psyche.

**Back at the Ranch ~**

"Why haven't we been able to locate her by now?" Logan growls.

"Logan we have been doing everything we possibly can. We do not even know who took her." Professor sadly comments while seated at Cerebro.

"I can't even pick up a scent." Logan adds worriedly.

'Isn' there anythin' we can-" Gambit is immediately interrupted.

_-Remy? Remy! Help me. Mystique's holdin' me. Please help me!-_

"Rogue! Marie! Professor, Mystique has her!" Gambit exclaims.

"Aah, yes. Cerebro has picked up on her using her powers. I do believe I have found Magneto's new base. It is in the Sonoran Desert in a rather isolated area."

Remy and Logan share a wicked grin.

"Let's move, Gumbo." Logan looks ready for war.

"Already with you, mon ami." Remy stands up, ready to go.

"_Gentlemen_, we really should assemble a team, albeit a small one." Professor states with a small smile, knowing how anxious they are to get moving.

A few minutes later the team assembles in the hangar, ready for takeoff. Since we already know that Logan and Remy are going for sure, they decide on taking Angel, Beast and Kurt with them.

**Sonoran Desert ~**

Rogue can't believe what she has to wear for their _dinner_ tonight. The red dress has a deeply cut neckline, showing far too much and is exceptionally short. Needless to say, she is extremely uncomfortable and not only because of her attire. To be honest, she's sure she'd rather be anywhere than where she's presently heading. The dining room is lit with candles. Mystique remains seated as Magneto rises at Rogue's presence.

"My dear, you look enchanting." Magneto gives her a lustful expression.

She tries not to vomit at that look. "Thank ya." she softly mutters.

"Rogue, you could at least _try_ to look like a happy fiance." Mystique requests impatiently.

"Why should I? This isn't what _I_ want." she hotly retorts.

"I'm certain you will find me to be an attentive husband, darling. Together, we will raise children whose abilities may even surpass ours. That is my hope. Of course, I will love them."

"Ya mean like ya _love_ Pietro and Wanda?" she replies sarcastically. "Wanda's so messed up from the _intervention_ you staged with Mastermind and Pietro...well he's just Pietro. Ya don' love your own children, I'm not gonna let ya mess up any that I may have and NOT BY YA, by the way, which brings me to my next point. Ya can' touch me! Not that I want ya touchin' me anyway. The thought makes me ill and my skin crawl. I'm not hungry. I'm goin' ta my room!" she marches away furiously.

"Rogue, you will come sit down this instant or you will not eat until you can behave properly." Magneto calmly replies.

"Fine! And here's a newsflash. I'm not 5 years old. I can make my own decisions and I choose NOT ta marry ya! I'd rather DIE." she wrathfully answers.

"Then you will not leave that room or eat until you change your mind!" He bellows, completely enraged.

Rogue goes into "her" room and throws herself on the bed. "I hope they hurry. I'm not gettin' a good feelin' right 'bout now." Rogue stands and stares out the shatter-proof, reinforced window, willing them to come. She doesn't notice Magneto coming into the room. He grabs her around the waist, turning her toward him, throwing her onto the bed. "By the time I am finished with you, no other man will desire you. Especially not that lothario, Gambit. Do you think he would want 'damaged goods'? You will be begging me to take you as my wife!"

Rogue screams and using her substantial strength, pushes him off. Suddenly the sound of screeching metal can be heard and she can see claws protruding through the wall. She gives a glad cry and runs toward the wall.

"Stand back, darlin'. This wall's comin' down." Wolverine calls to her. There is a loud crash as the wall caves in.

"No! It has taken me years to acquire my prize. I will not let you take her!" Magneto yells and bends Wolverine's claws to where they are temporarily unusable.

"Then _I_ will!" A voice with a distinct Cajun accent is heard. She sees a silhouette of a tall figure through the dust from the rubble.

"Gambit!" she cries jubilantly.

"Of course, cherie! D'ya think I would let ol' Mags have ya? You're _my _femme, Roguey."

Magneto, of course, is not deterred by this display. He lifts Rogue into the air by her throat. "If I don't get her, then no one does!"

Wolverine is recovered sufficiently by now and leaps at him. Magneto throws Rogue against one of the intact metal walls where she hits her head and slumps to the floor.

"ROGUE!" Gambit shouts and runs toward Rogue, but is intercepted by Mystique. He is infuriated by the way they have treated Rogue. Executing a savage kick to Mystique, he finishes with a '52 Pickup'.

Kurt 'ports in, gently picks up his sister and disappears back to the jet. Angel sends a telekinetic blast to Magneto (Helmet is off.) which knocks him out. The team heads back to the jet to check on Rogue and head home. Gambit goes to the back where she is laying on a gurney. She is still unconscious, but he notices the dress she's wearing and he's enjoying the view. If only she was awake. He snaps out of it and grabs her gloved hand, holding it all the way back.

They return to the mansion and Rogue is immediately rushed to the med-bay. Hank is checking her over, with Sage assisting.

Gambit inquires savagely "Did that bucket-headed psycho hurt her? 'Cuz if he did-"

"Gambit, there is no need to worry. She is not harmed in the way you are thinking. You arrived there just in time, from the way Wolverine tells it. She has suffered a concussion, but that is the extent of her injuries. Now it is just a matter of waiting for her to wake up."

Early the next morning, Rogue stirs and moans, holding her head. With her other arm, she reaches out to stretch, but bumps something warm and solid. Gambit awakens with a grunt. His eyes fully open at the sight beside him. Rogue smiles wanly. "Hi sugar."

"Mon amour, ya awake!"

"Nothin' much gets past ya, does it Remy?" she croaks out.

Professor wheels in. "Rogue. It is good to see you awake. You had us quite worried for awhile."

"I'm sorry, prof. Didn' mean ta scare y'all." she replies.

"No, no. No need for apologies. We're just overjoyed and relieved that you are back safe with us. I believe out of all of us, the young man next to you was the most concerned. He never left your side the entire night. Now, Gambit. Could you leave us for a few moments? Take this opportunity to shower and change, then get some breakfast. I'm sure the others would appreciate an update on our Rogue's condition." Remy reluctantly gets up to leave, but before he turns, Rogue grabs his hand and pulls him down to kiss him on the cheek. He smiles then goes upstairs.

Professor continues. "Rogue, if you will allow me, I would like to enter your mind and see for myself if there is any damage that was overlooked." At her assent, he is in her mind, making his way through. He is particularly interested in one area. He looks it over thoroughly, then leaves her mind, intrigued.

"Is there anythin' wrong?" she asks concernedly.

"Quite the contrary, Rogue. Something most fascinating has happened. You see, there was a small part of your brain that blocked your ability from further developing. When you hit your head against that metal wall, the force behind the blow was enough to jar that part of your brain, removing that 'blockage', for lack of a better term. Now I would like to perform a little test, just to prove my theory."

"Okay, what do I need ta do?"

"Please remove your glove."

**A/N: I didn't like putting Remy down like that. I'm gonna go give him a biiiig hug now!**

**Yes, I'm so mean! Bwahahahaha! I'm gonna end it here, for now. Now I'm gonna ask.......**

**Review.....please........gasping for breath.......world turning black......hehehehe**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**The Next Level**

**A/N: Chellerbelle: Aah, my faithful reviewer again. I am so looking forward to reading your next chappie of _Stuck on an Island With You_, although I do wish that Bobby would quit being such an ignoramus! Glad you are enjoying this. I enjoy writing it and that you review not long after it is posted! :)**

**Idon't Have One****: I am happy that you are enjoying my story. Yes, I have heard of the book, though I haven't read it yet. Have you read ****_Showdown_? I would highly suggest not reading it before going to bed XD!**

**Kii****: I ****_love_ that the last chappie was your favorite! That makes me smile :). Yeah, I figure I _had _to do something to shake things up a bit. Can't have everything go without a hitch, can we? Btw, I _promise_ that I will not take long on updates, unless I am somehow unable!**

**Remy A.L.****: Y'know, you are absolutely right! I just might have to do something about that. Don't worry, there are still a few chaps to go......Bwahahahahaha!**

**Rogue 21****: There is still plenty of Remy love to be had! You didn't ****_really _think that was it, did ya? Hehe. I am so excited that you think my story is "most awesome"! Welcome to the ROMY madness that is my life!**

**Courtneycutie****: Hi there! Glad you like my story. Welcome to my crazy, yet fluffy ROMY world.**

**Disclaimer: Can't I pleeeeaaaassse have 'em? Awwww, c'mon! Okay, okay, X-Men: Evolution is not mine! (grumbles, stalking away)**

Rogue gives Professor a frightened look. "What if this "theory" of yours don' work?"

"Rogue, you are going to have to learn to have a little faith in life. Living in fear only keeps you from truly living."

After considering his words for a minute she slowly reaches her bare hand toward his.

"Nothin's happenin'! I'm touchin' ya and ya still here." She speaks in a voice hushed in wonder.

"Yes Rogue. After that impact the 'obstruction' was shifted, thus allowing your ability to fully be realized." Professor sagely replies.

"Most fascinating!" is the remark heard from Beast.

"I realize that you are anxious to return to your room, but I would like for you to remain down here for just a bit longer so Hank can record our findings and perform one last examination before you leave."

"Okay. But I am ready to sleep in my own bed." Rogue replies, disappointed that she can't leave right away. She hates hospitals and anything remotely resembling them.

Beast heartily chuckles. "I promise you it will be no more than a few hours, maximum my dear."

**Upstairs ~**

Everyone is excited that Rogue is going to be fine. Plans are already in the making for a party in her honor. Her closest friends and Kurt are taking turns going down to visit. Remy is finishing a shower, (A/N: He has his own room/bathroom. Most of the senior team does.) coming out in nothing but a towel (Oh, the thoughts going through my mind at this picture!). As he is finishing with getting dressed, he hears a strange noise coming from Rogue's room. He's sure she hasn't been released because he'd offered to escort her back to her room when she is and she'd accepted. He stealthily walks across to Rogue's room, picks the lock and silently steps in.

"Lookin' for somethin' monsieur? Or should I say, _someone_?" he angrily comments, eyes a fiery red.

"The girl is mine and I _will _have her!" Magneto snarls (as best as he can, anyway....)

"Au contraire! _Rogue_ is my femme and I should kill you for slammin' her against the wall like that!" is the savage retort. Remy leaps at him with a roar and lands several excellent blows to Magneto's face. Magneto somehow manages to get up, with Gambit still clinging to him, when Wolverine charges in.

"I thought somethin' smelled rotten." Wolverine snarls and makes an impressive leap of his own. Now Magneto has _two_ angry men raining blows upon his person! A couple of minutes later, considerably more bruised and sore than he was last night, he manages to escape the two men and heads out to the balcony. He has just enough energy left to levitate away, but before he gets too far, Gambit lobs an Ace of Spades his way. It hits its mark, sending him crashing to the ground. Remy leaps from her balcony to finish what he had started. Before he does, he menacingly inquires of Magneto, "So, you gonna stay away from her or do I have ta finish what I started?" lifting him up by the front of his uniform. "'Cuz I'll tell ya, if you don' leave now, you won' be in much of a condition ta do much of _anyt'in'! _Maybe I should jus' finish you off now. Avoid the rush, y'know?" he adds with a wicked smile. Remy doesn't notice the audience gathered behind him until Wolverine says "Yeah, bub. Here's your 'rush'."

Gambit turns around to find almost the entire residential body of the Institute, team members in front, ready to begin an all-out assault. He turns back to Magneto, who is still in his grip. "What's your answer? You leavin' her alone, or do I continue to beat you ta oblivion? No tellin' what the others will do, but you would prob'ly end up in pieces all over the grounds."

"Fine, you win this one LeBeau." He rasps out painfully. "Just remember, _you_ will never be able to touch her either. Can you live with your choice?" He slowly gets up, holding his side and makes his painful way off the grounds.

Remy returns inside among the cheers and slaps on the back from the others. He approaches Logan.

"Do ya think we should clean the mess we made in her room before I go to get her?"

"Yeah Cajun, I think we better. I don't wanna be at the wrong end of that temper of hers!"

Both men shudder at the thought and head up to put everything right again. "Jus' a minute, mon ami." Remy says after finishing her room. He quickly makes his way across the hall and comes back with a brightly wrapped package, which he sets in the middle of her bed.

"I hope that's what Chuck would consider an 'appropriate' gift." Logan warily eyes the package.

"Oui, it is. Jus' somet'in' ta make her more comfortable is all."

Remy is down in the med-lab a short while later. He has no idea why Rogue looks so elated, but he means to find out why.

"I've got a surprise for ya, Rems." she smiles brightly.

"Why don' we wait til you're settled in your room. Then you can tell me everythin'."

"Well, I guess that'll be okay." she coyly remarks.

Carefully, the couple make their way back to her room with comments of "Welcome home, Rogue and "Missed ya" and they finally make it there. She notices the package. "What's this?" she asks.

"Jus' a lil' somethin' for you, amour. Go on, open it!"

She tears off the paper and opens the box to find a cozy pair of Pepe LePew pajamas and a cuddly teddy bear. "Oh Rems, thank ya so much! This is perfect. She grabs him in a hug.

He quickly decides that he loves her hugs.

She goes into her bathroom and changes out of the ugly garb of the med-bay and into the pajamas. Rogue looks at them and laughs warmly.

"What's so funny, cherie?"

"I didn't realize until just now how much of a resemblance there is between you and Pepe here." she begins laughing again.

"You sayin' I stink, hon?"

This earns him another round of hysterical laughter.

When she can finally calm down a little, she says "No, not that, although you did give me a whole avenue of possibilities on that comment alone, but I won't go there. I meant that between the two of ya, ya're similar in mannerisms. Think about it a sec, sugar."

"Y'know, you're right, and in a way, you _did _act like the _chat _when we first met. Now, you're all over me." he adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure I am." she gives him a small shove.

"See, you even admit it!" the smirk gets bigger, if possible.

She starts laughing again

"So what was this _surprise_ you had for me, cherie?"

"I don' know if I'm gonna tell ya now." she teases.

"Aww, c'mon Roguey. You know you wanna." he wiggles his eyebrows at her, getting a giggle in return.

"Weeeeellll, since ya asked so nice and all....alright, hold out your hand and close your eyes." she flirtatiously suggests.

With a small amount of suspicion and a larger one of curiosity, he does what is requested of him.

She slides off her glove and slips her hand into his. Remy's hand instantly closes over hers and his eyes open, revealing amazement.

"You can touch." he replies softly, reveling in the softness of her skin.

"Yeah. When I hit my head, I guess something shifted inside, allowing me to touch. Your skin is so warm." she smiles, with tears in her eyes.

He reaches up to wipe her tears away. "Cherie, can we try somethin?" Remy asks gently.

"Okay, as long as ya don' get _too_ carried away with yaself." she quietly jokes.

"Now it's your turn to close those belle eyes, sweetheart."

She complies. In the next moment, his hand is resting on her cheek and he tenderly guides her lips toward his. The sensation is amazing for both.

It doesn't last long because BAMF! Kurt 'ports in, catching them kissing.

"Vhat are you doing vith mein sister?!" he cries.

They break apart, but neither looks guilty.

"My _boyfriend_ was kissin' me! Whaddya think?" she retorts, peeved at being interrupted.

"But...but, he vas _touching_ you!"

"Yeah, Kurt. It's what people in relationships do." she drawls sarcastically. "And yeah, I can touch people now. I wanted Remy to be the first to know and that was goin' just fine until we were _interrupted._" A touch of the old temper is beginning to flare, but she quickly regains control, pinching the bridge of her nose. After a deep breath she inquires "What did ya want, Kurt?"

"I vas just going to ask if you vant someone to bring dinner up to you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, since I'm supposed ta be restin' tonight."

"Okay, I'll go now, but just make sure he doesn't put his hands all over you."

"Not unless I want him to." at Kurt's outraged expression she continues "Hey, just 'cuz I can touch now doesn' mean I'm gonna be jumpin inta bed with him! Stop worryin' about it. Oh, and you can tell Logan the same, 'cuz if you two start hasslin' me about Remy, I will kick butt first and ask questions later! YA GOT IT? The same goes if you start hasslin' _him_ too."

"Alright, already! I got it. Just....please be careful." he concernedly responds.

"I will, Kurt. Come here." He comes over to her bed where she holds his hand and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good big brother." she smiles up at him. He returns it and 'ports away.

"I've got ta get him with Angel." she muses aloud.

"Roguey, you need your rest. I'll come back later, after dinner."

"Ya better, Swampy. Maybe we can watch a movie later?"

"You got it, mon amour. Til then." He leans over and they share another kiss before he leaves her.

She falls asleep, dreaming of all the hopes she now has for the future.

**A/N: hehehehe....tell me what you think. Yeah, don't you notice the similarities between Remy and Pepe LePew? I just had to make mention of it in here! Actually, I _do _own a pair of Pepe LePew pajamas. Had 'em for a few years. They're some of my favorites.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Paint the Town Red**

**Chellerbelle****: Hehe. Yes, I thought so too. It was a last minute thought I decided to "throw in". Glad you liked it. I know what you mean, I have no life, either! Yeah, the same goes for me. I usually get your updates in the afternoon here, too. Isn't that weird? XD Thought I would go for one last effort on Mags' part (ewwww!).**

**I Don't Have One****: Yup, made the very same mistake, but only once. There are a couple of sequels to ****_Showdown_. I have read them both, though one is kind of a prequel. Rest assured, if you want an explanation of how I will write my stories, check out my profile page, but no worries on that part. Methinks you are a Christian! Am I right? :) Yes, I love seeing Magneto getting his butt kicked! **

**Courtneycutie****: Thank you for the sweet review! That is what I was going for all along. A funny, sweet story that actually does reside in my mind.**

**Rogue21****: Ha! Somebody agrees with me on the Remy/Pepe angle! I just could not resist, I had to put it in there! He is one of my favorite Looney Tunes along with Taz. Thanks for still thinking my story is "most awesome". Yeah, there's nothing like injury to Magneto that just makes the whole story worthwhile (evil laughter).**

**Remy A.L.****: So you liked my little plot bunny, did you? Of course Wolverine would lock onto Mags' scent and take immediate action. He just wouldn't be Logan if he didn't and Remy got his chance to kick his butt for himself! Rogue's "manifestation" in my story was a fortunate but unintentional coincidence. I only have certain comics issues pertaining to Remy and Rogue, specifically. I try my best to keep the guys' personalities as close to their characters as I can. Remy is also my favorite character . I just ****_love_ that Cajun! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing this part! No (crosses arms and pouts), I don't own them. ):p**

Rogue is down in the media room with some of the other students. She was studying for an Art History exam, as she has started her first quarter at the school with the online classroom. That is complete, so she is watching a movie with the above mentioned students, but not really paying attention as her mind is on the two couples out on a double-date. Kurt has finally asked Angel out and they decided to make plans with Kitty and Piotr. She chuckles, remembering Kitty's squeals of excitement as she phased into Rogue's room.

"_Like, O my gosh, o my gosh, o my gosh! He like, totally just asked me out! Piotr just like, asked me out! EEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Rogue covered her ears and winced at the loud squeal. "I'm happy for ya Kit. I was wonderin' when one of ya was gonna get up the nerve to ask the other out. What're your plans?"_

"_Like, we're going to the Newsboys concert at the Garden on Friday night with Kurt and Angel. This is, like, totally exciting!" She ran off to tell the other girls. Rogue just smiled and shook her head at her friend's exuberance. _

Her thoughts return to the present. For once, she isn't going out with Remy tonight. He told her he had some errands that needed doing tonight, which is fine with her. She trusts him. Everyone here now knows that they are definitely a couple, growing closer every day. A couple of the girls tried to make a move on him, but he would have none of it. He gently, but firmly told them that he was with Rogue and there was no other woman for him. Being across the hall, she knew about these 'incidences' and his reaction to them made her love him even more. Yes, she will admit it now. She is in _love_ with the crazy Cajun! Logan and Kurt keep a wary eye on the couple, but to her amazement, nothing is said. Maybe her little warning paid off. Tonight is even more puzzling. There are no wary looks form either party, in fact, a look passes between them as they watch Remy leave. This has her slightly suspicious, however she decides to wait a bit and see what plays out. She knows what Sunday is, so maybe it has something to do with that.

Remy arrives, finding her immediately and goes to sit by her. He puts his arm around her and leans in for a kiss. It deepens until the voice of Jamie is heard. "Yuck! Could you do that somewhere else? We're trying to watch a movie." The couple laughs and Rogue throws a cushion at him. They get up and proceed into the kitchen. She takes out a pint of double chunk brownie ice cream, he takes out two spoons. They finish off the carton and settle back.

"Ya sure didn' take too long with your errands, Rems." she remarks.

"That's 'cuz they didn' take that long to do, cherie." he grins.

"Sooo, what were ya doin'?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Nothin' much." The grin becomes a smirk. "Roguey, is there somethin' on that pretty lil' mind of yours?"

"No, why do ya ask?" she inquires with feigned innocence.

"Sure there isn'." he shoots back. "Let's jus' say you'll find out, eventually." he adds evasively.

"How long is 'eventually'?"

"'Til I decide you should know." He answers with that knowing smirk again.

"That's not a real answer and you know it, Swamprat!" she exclaims, though there is a hint of humor in her voice.

"I thought it was." He jokes, loving to tease her mercilessly.

Her eyes narrow. She looks like she's going to strangle him. He leans back in his chair, arms interlaced behind his head with a highly amused expression on his face. "I'm not tellin' you yet an' you're not gonna get it outta me. You might as well wait."

"Fine, I'll wait. But ya better not make me do it for long." she warns.

The foursome return from the concert and tell about all the fun they had and how they even got to go backstage to meet the band. They find an attentive audience in the southern couple. After some time, the group retires for the night

Sunday morning arrives and Rogue stretches from a deep sleep. On her desk is a crystal vase with one dozen of the deepest red roses she has ever seen. She sleepily shuffles over to see a playing card in the fragrant bouquet. Flipping it over, she sees that it is the Ace of Hearts. A note is written on the card: _Rogue, meet me downstairs at 6 pm. Tonight, we paint the town red for Valentine's Day, mon amour._

_Always Your King of Hearts,_

_Remy_

She smiles, wondering if this is one of the 'errands' from the other night.

Downstairs, the other girls are excited. Not only do they know what is up Remy's sleeve for tonight, but most of them have dates of their own to prepare for. The surprise for them is that Bobby asked Sage to go out with him tonight. He's been crushing on her for longer than Kurt has Angel, but feared that since she is older than he, she wouldn't want to be seen with him. What a surprise when she said 'yes'!

Later in the afternoon, Rogue prepares for the night. _This_ red dress is not as revealing as the last one, but it still makes her look sexier, accentuating all the right places. Her naturally curly hair is tamed into pretty ringlets, kept down and her make-up is slightly more dramatic than her usual natural highlights.

She grabs her knee-length black leather coat and makes her way down the stairs, earning stares from most of the residents. She isn't paying attention to them, but to the man waiting for her. Remy looks incredibly handsome in again, the black pants and jacket, but this time it is a white silk shirt. He hands her a single rose. "You look tres magnifique, mon belle cherie." He kisses her hand and they take their leave. Kurt can only stare open-mouthed at them. He didn't realize his sister was _that_ beautiful! Then his eyes turn to Angel. All thoughts of his sister flee at the sight of the gorgeous blonde. He knows that Rogue is in good hands with Gambit anyway.

Logan stares at the door where his 'daughter' exited just a moment before. He murmurs to himself, "Gotta face it, Bub. Rogue's all grown up now. If Gumbo was going to take advantage of her, he'd done it long before now." He gives a slight grunt and goes out to the garage to prepare his bike for spring.

Our couple drives into the city. Instead of the upscale Cajun restaurant they have frequented a few times since their first date, Remy pulls up to _The Four Seasons_ instead. Rogue's eyes widen as Remy opens her door and escorts her inside. After a sumptuous meal, they head further into Manhattan to see _Phantom of the Opera _on Broadway. The play ends and she believes the night to be over, but he drives to the beach, instead. They don their coats and walk next to the moonlit water for awhile, just enjoying being alone. He motions toward a log and they sit for a few minutes. She turns her head for a moment to look out at the water. When she turns back, she sees Remy, on one knee before her. Shock and amazement are written on her face. He takes her hands in his (A/N: Both are wearing gloves, because it _is _winter in New York, after all!), takes a deep breath and begins.

"Marie, when we met in the bayou, I felt an immediate connection with you. You became the closest friend I ever had, but somethin' more happened. I was beginnin' to love you, even though you were only fourteen. When you left, you took my heart with you. I tried fillin' that hole with other thin's but they didn' work. I never forgot you. My first day at the Institute, when I saw you get off that beau bike, that hole was filled and my heart started beatin' again. I knew then that I needed you. Now, I know I can' live wit'out you. I love you more now than I did then, and it would be my greatest dream come true if you would be my wife."

Rogue, with teary eyes, looks tenderly at the man she loves more than her own life. With a shuddering breath, she replies softly with a voice filled with wonder.

"Yes Rems, I want to be your wife more than anythin'."

He releases the breath he was holding, smiles brilliantly at her and slips an exquisite diamond and emerald ring on her finger (he removed her glove). They share a loving kiss and drive back to the mansion to share the news.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Stolen Moments**

**A/N: Yep, they are now engaged. I know some of you are thinking that they haven't been together that long, but remember, they _have_ known each other for years and this is how it is in my mind (my own impatience to see them together, why drag out a good thing?). This is just a filler chapter, just so I don't have to end things so quickly. ;)**

**Chellerbelle****: Hi again! Yay! (applauds with you and cheers loudly) It's about time. :D**

**Remy A.L.****: Yeah, I don't want to change his overall character that much, I'm just mainly removing the womanizing, drinking and smoking aspects. Let the Cajun Inquisition begin and I decided to downplay the wedding planning craziness. Hope ya enjoy! :)**

**Kii and courtneycutie****: Hehehe. Yes, Remy is romantic and sweet. I ****_love _that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!**

The southern couple returns to the mansion but quickly discover that the entrance to the front door is blocked. They share a wicked grin. The obstruction in front of the door is none other than Kurt and Angel kissing. Remy clears his throat and they leap apart, thinking they have been caught by Logan. Angel scowls at them while Kurt's fur turns a shade of purple.

"Ya two have a good night?" Rogue asks idly.

"Uhh, ja." Kurt quietly answers, the purple tinge slowly fading.

"You know you might not want to do what you were doin' _there_, mes amis. Never know who will be on the other side of the door." Remy implies with a knowing smirk.

Rogue and he move to go inside when Angel notices Rogue's eyes. The happiness and excitement mirrored back, telling her all she needs to know. "He asked you!" she gasps, an ever-growing smile on her face.

"Yeah, he did." Rogue replies, holding up her left hand.

A small scream escapes Angel as she grabs Rogue's hand to get a closer look at the ring. The door swings open, framing a scowling Logan with claws extended. He sees the foursome and immediately retracts them. "Thought someone was hurt." he growls. He immediately notices Rogue's hand still being held by Angel, the ring twinkling on her finger. He looks at Rogue, then Remy and turns to go back inside. After a minute, they hear him grunt. "You gonna stand out there all night with the door open or are ya comin' inside?" He waits until Rogue goes upstairs.

"Bub, what makes ya think you're good enough for Stripes?" he questions, a dangerous tone coloring his voice.

"I don' mon ami, but I do love her. She is the only woman I have ever loved."

"Zat may be so, but vhat if you cheat on her?" Kurt asks with concern.

Remy takes a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper.

"What makes ya think I'm gonna cheat on her? I thought we had 'dis all behind us. You would t'ink dat after all 'dis time dat I would've proven myself ta y'all! Why y'all askin' me all 'dis now?"

"Remy, we all want what is best for Rogue." Scott chimes in, unaware that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Don' ya t'ink I do too? I love that femme more than my own life! Y'know, she _is _old enough ta decide what she wants, even if it is me! I ain' breakin' t'ings off wit' her, if dat's what you're hopin' I'll do. I love her and I can' live wit'out her by my side. Dat's all I want, simply put!"

Rogue descends the stairs, hearing the shouting below and sees what is happening. "Why are y'all attackin' him? Leave him alone!" she yells, her temper rising.

"We just want ta make sure Gumbo here ain't gonna hurt ya."

"His name is Remy or Gambit." She grounds out. "I don' need y'all lookin' out for me. In case y'all haven' noticed, I'm a big girl now. If y'all don' leave him alone, y'all will answer ta me and then we will run off and elope and forget y'all!" she shouts, which gains sheepish apologies from all in the room. "Rems, come with me." she adds in a softer tone. She takes him upstairs to her balcony to talk to him and calm him down, which works, amazingly enough considering how angry he is. After a short kiss, they part for the night.

The next morning, Rogue awakens, remembering the night before. She admires her ring until Kitty phases in, seeing it for herself. "Like, Oh my gosh, you, like totally said yes!" she shrieks and phases back out again to tell all who will listen. Rogue laughs quietly to herself and prepares for the _long_ day ahead.

A few weeks later, plans are well underway. They have decided to get married the day after her 18th birthday at the end of June, as neither of them really wants to wait all that long. To placate Kitty and because, for once, she's really excited about it, a shopping trip is decided upon for Saturday to select gowns and accessories. She has a brief moment of disbelief. It is dumbfounding to her that in a few months, she will be married! She never thought that in a million years, someone would actually _want_ to marry her, let alone be able to touch her unhindered. It's proof to her that miracles _can_ happen. For her, they already did, twice. She now can't imagine her life without Remy in it. The recent onset of being able to touch again is just the icing on the cake.

She notices Kitty outside with Piotr, trying to teach him basic computer skills. She utters a small chuckle at the expression of confusion on the giant's face. The two of them have really hit it off and requested that he be allowed to be her 'escort' at the recessional part of the ceremony. She already planned on that, anyway.

Saturday arrives and the girls are ready for a day of shopping and catching up. They enjoy a couple of hours in the bridal boutique, trying to find just the right gown. Rogue comes out in a stunning selection and they unanimously decide it's the perfect one. After some deliberation on all their parts, the attendants dresses are then chosen. They decide next that lunch is in order. Again, they are at the food court. They decide that after they finish eating, they will go shoe shopping then make one final stop at Victoria's Secret. A wicked grin lights her features. She can't _wait_ for that particular part of their trip. This time, they do not separate specifically because of what happened last time. They find the shoes they will be wearing. In front of Victoria's Secret, Rogue and Jean give each other a mischievous grin and enter the store to prepare for their upcoming honeymoons. Rogue finds several pieces that will do nicely and waits for Jean and the others.

Arriving at home, she stashes her purchases in her room and flies off her balcony to the snowy ground below, just to get a breath of fresh air before dinner. She walks toward the trees, admiring the beautiful picture the snow makes. On the way home, the girls heard the weather report and there is another blizzard coming in later tomorrow, bringing several inches of snow. She figures she'd better take advantage of the opportunity to be out while she can. Suddenly, a hand seizes her wrist and drags her further into the wooded area. She finally manages to snatch it away, only to find herself face to face with Mystique.

"Rogue, my plans will _not_ be deterred!" Mystique angrily hisses. "I'm taking you back to him, now."

"I don't think so. Ya see, I'm already engaged and I told ya that I _refuse_ ta be with Magneto, or you for that matter. I don't care who ya think ya are ta me, but I'm stayin' right here!"

Mystique takes a syringe out, filled with a yellowish liquid. Rogue knows that it's the same one that knocked her out last time. She moves quickly and knocks it out of her hand, well out of the way. Rogue then smashes her fist into Mystique's face, knocking her against a thick tree trunk. Mystique slouches to the ground unconscious.

Rogue enters the rear of the mansion, into the kitchen. All of the occupants, including Remy look at her.

"Cherie, what happened t'ya? Your coat's ripped and your hair's all over the place." he asks, clearly worried.  
"Nothin' much, sugar. Just takin' care of some garbage." is her unconcerned reply.

Logan comes into the room a minute later. "Stripes, ya wouldn't know anything about Mystique lying against a tree out cold, would ya?" he growls ominously.

"Oh that. She was the 'garbage' I was referrin' ta before ya came in. If y'all would excuse me, I'm gonna go clean up. I'll be down in a few."

Logan lets loose a dark chuckle. "Looks like Stripes got her revenge."

The months fly by. Rogue graduates from high school with a high GPA, enough for her to graduate with honors. After a few more weeks, everyone is traveling down to St. Thomas (U.S. Virgin Islands, for those who may not know.) a couple of days before her birthday. She is beyond excited. Not only is she spending her birthday here, but the day after that event, she is finally getting married! It seems like time crawled after they decided on a date. Meanwhile, the temptation between them was definitely ramped-up several notches. There was more than one occasion where they were nearly overcome by it, just managing to stop in time. It isn't that he doesn't respect her decision to wait. He really does. It's just that.....well, you know how difficult it is to stand by your convictions sometimes. She knows that it is a good thing that they haven't planned too much 'alone-time' together until after their wedding. Most of her time will be spent finishing last-minute details and going out with the girls. A definite plus, is that she gets to stay in the bridal suite alone until Remy joins her. The van pulls up to an elegant resort. Beast helps Professor inside, followed by the others. She is awestruck by the décor until a voice intrudes. "I need to see the bride and groom for a few moments." one of the resort's event coordinators announces. Rogue and Remy are taken to a large room, where their reception will be held. Arrangements are made and the two hold each other for a few minutes, each imagining what the room will look like in just a few short days. They exit back out to the foyer where they are both handed room keys. Rogue has both keys to hers, as she will give him one on their wedding night.

That evening, everyone meets for dinner then part ways for the night. Remy is standing behind Rogue, his arms wrapped around her waist. "You like this place for our weddin', cherie?" he murmurs in her ear.

"Yeah, it's perfect Rems. I love the idea of a beach weddin'."

"That an' you get ta spend your birthday here. That's gotta be an added bonus."

"Mhmm. It sure is."

The next day brings more excitement. Her momma and his pere arrive with his brothers. Of course, his brothers are more interested in the swimsuit and bikini-clad girls. "Remy, don' tell us you're not even the least bit tempted by these beauties." Renoir looks at him in disbelief. "I'm still a man frere, of course I am! Then I just think that Rogue looks _way_ better than any of 'em." he adds with a smirk. "If you want one of 'em, then don' let me stop ya." The two single brothers look at each other, then dash off toward the beach, leaving Remy and his father shaking their heads. Then Remy notices Rogue looking lovely in her green swimsuit with a sarong loosely tied around her waist. "Go ahead mon fils, I _know_ where your mind is." his pere says humorously.

That night, they decide to have their bachelor/bachelorette parties, since Remy is taking Rogue out for her birthday tomorrow night. The guys decide to go to a bar nearby. Everyone there is having a good time, his brothers still flirting with the girls. To think that at one time, that was him. Amazing how one woman can change things. He is still musing on this subject, when Logan, Scott and Kurt approach him. He still hurts slightly with the memory of that 'inquisition' months ago.

"Remy, ve vant to apologize for ze way ve treated you on Valentine's night. Ve know now zat you deeply love mein sister." Kurt states.

"Yeah, I do. I would _never_ intentionally hurt her. Not mon coeur."

"We know that now, Gumb-er Remy. We just had ta be sure." Logan adds.

"Yes, Rogue is a vital part of this team." They all roll their eyes at this statement. "But she is also like a sister to many." Scott puts in. "We see now that you two are meant to be together, just as Jean and I are."

Remy turns to them, a true smile gracing his face. They haven't seen this for awhile unless he is with Rogue. "All's forgiven, mes amis."

Bobby slurs from the table next to them, "Alrigh...less party!" He's only had one beer, but some people just shouldn't drink at all. The other men in the room laugh.

The ladies are having a much better time, opting instead to go out to dinner and have a beach party. There is a fair amount of talking and girls checking out the cute guys that walk by. Tabitha starts catcalling one of them until two other girls pull her back down. Tabitha then proceeds to ask Rogue, "So girl, have you slept with Remy yet?" which brings shocked expressions around the fire.

"Tabitha!" Storm chides. "Rogue does not have to answer that if she doesn't wish to. That is between Remy and her."

"No, that's okay Storm. I don' mind sayin' that no I haven'. I told him I wanted ta wait til I was married. I jus' don' believe in gettin' inta that kind of relationship unless I'm married first."

"He wasn't mad when you asked him to wait?" she further prods, surprised. She was one of those who hit on him previously.

"He thought about what I said and he told me that he loves me and would wait as long as I wanted ta."

After the chorus of "Awws" and "That's so romantic and sweet." the topic turns to other subjects and soon, they begin to tire and part ways for the night.

**A/N: Closer and closer we get.....hehehe! Review and I will give ya Christmas cookies!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**New Beginning**

**A/N: We're getting close to the end, here. :( I don't want this story to end! I've had so much fun writing it and I've loved reading your reviews. Thanks again to those who have added me to their author/story lists. That really makes my day! :)**

**Chellerbelle****: Yeah ,that part was another of my 'last second flashes of brilliance' *snickers*. It just seemed like something she would say to get them off his back, hehehe.**

**I Don't Have One****: That's the good thing about fiction. You can do ****_anything_ you want with it!**

**Yep, in that particular island chain there are a couple that are territories of the U.S., a couple that are British and I think a couple that are French. (unless I'm off somewhere. That's my Travel major speaking. It's been quite awhile.) I read _Skin_, but not _Three _(at least, I don't think I did, anyway...I don't remember). Yeah, _Heaven's Wager_ was good. Hannah Alexander's books are awesome, too. They are more Suspense/Romance/Thriller stories.**

**Courtneycutie****: Aww, thanks! I decided to add just a little bit of humor, just for laughs. Glad to see it worked.**

**Kii****: I love that "Way Awesome". Yep, Mystique is such an annoying pest! Where's my industrial size fly-swatter? XD**

**martshi3****: I decided to do something a little different and make them wait. ;) And yes, Mystique ****_is_ psycho!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but then again I don't rule the world either. Go figure.**

_And now, the day we've all been waiting for..._

The morning of July 1st arrives. Rogue is admiring the sunrise on her balcony. Tonight, it would become _their_ balcony. The thought sends a thrill through her. She didn't sleep too well the night before, due to her mounting excitement of what the day is bringing. Showering and dressing, she makes her way down to the dining room for breakfast. After she finishes, she checks on the progress of the reception room. Everything is starting to look beautiful.

The bridal party decides to go to a seafood place for lunch, then heads to the salon for mani/pedis, make-up and hair styling. Her mother checks the hotel lobby to be sure that Remy isn't anywhere around and gets Rogue to her room without mishap. After awhile, the girls come in to assist her with her gown and accessories.

"Oh Rogue, you look breath-taking!" Angel exclaims.

"Yeah, like Remy is _so_ going to totally pass-out when he sees you." Kitty adds with a giggle.

Rogue looks in the mirror and is breathless herself for a moment. Her hair is half up, with the white stripe slightly curled, framing her face. The rest of her hair is in small ringlets. The half that is up is held back with a crystal clip with a finger-tip length veil attached. The gown is a white satin sheath, slit to just above the knee. It has a strapless bodice and there is exquisite beading detail throughout. There is also a short, detachable train and it has a corset-type back. A knock at the door catches everyone off guard. They get Rogue out of sight rapidly, just in case. Their suspicions are confirmed as it is none other than Remy at the door. "Would ya give this ta Rogue for me? It's her weddin' present." he explains. Then with a mischievous smirk he adds slightly louder, "See ya there, Roguey." He hears a chuckle, then her voice,

"Ya best bet on it, Swampy!" The second he leaves, she is ushered back into the room to open her gift. It is in a long, velvet box. She opens it to find a diamond necklace, accented by emeralds to match her engagement ring. After several "oohs and aahs", she puts it on. "That was just the touch you needed." states Sage. The attendants look beautiful in matching gowns resembling colors of the sunset. Sage is wearing dusky lavender, Kitty is in pale rose, Jean wears a light coral and Angel, as the maid of honor is garbed in deep blue. "Ya gals look just gorgeous!" Rogue smiles, giving them a satisfied glance.

The time comes to head down. They take their places and their music begins to fill the air.

The girls make their way down the aisle sharing glances with their 'escorts' standing next to Remy.

"Ya ready ta go, darlin'" inquires Logan.

"Definitely! Been waitin' for this for a long time." she replies.

They make their way down the aisle. Logan on one side, her mother on the other. The 'congregation' turns to look, entranced by the young bride. She notices only one person though. The man watching her at the end of the aisle, astounded by her beauty. She smiles, taking in his appearance. He is incredibly handsome in his tux, a banded collar variety. She stifles a laugh, remembering how he told her that he hates ties and he wouldn't even be caught dead wearing one. Her mind is caught back to the present, noticing that his hair is slicked back and is in a ponytail. He gave her her one request and did not use his image inducer, so his pupils stand out. He can feel the love and happiness emanating from her.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" the minister asks.

"Her mother and I do." answers Logan. Carrie kisses her daughter's cheek and before Logan can move, Rogue kisses his. He looks at her for a brief moment, then looks at Remy. "Take care of my girl or I will gut ya." he growls low enough for only the two to hear, then places her hand in his and sits down.

The minister continues: "Today, we are here to witness Remy and Marie pledge their love and devotion to each other by uniting their lives in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Rogue turns and pins the congregation with her patented 'death glare', which raises a few chuckles from those who know that glare well. After seconds have passed, he continues by having Renoir read from 1 Corinthians 13.

"Now, if the two of you will face each other and join hands."

"You look magnifique, mon coeur." Remy whispers. She smiles in response.

"Ya clean up good ya'self, Swamprat (1)." she whispers in reply.

"Remy, do you take Marie to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to honor, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death parts you?"

"I do" he answers, looking into the gorgeous emeralds before him.

"Marie, do you take Remy to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to honor, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death parts you?"

"I do" is her response, but she is looking up into rubies placed upon black velvet.

"May I have the rings?" Rhett hands him the white gold bands.

He blesses the rings and proceeds.

"The bride and groom have requested to recite their own vows to one another at this time. Remy place the ring on her finger and proceed."

He slides the ring on her finger and begins. "Marie, mon coeur, when I thought I lost you years ago, I thought I lost my chance at true love. Then I got another chance when we met again last year. I promise you today that my heart, body and all my love are yours, cherie. For me, there is no other who has made me feel so alive and complete. I promise to love you and only you, mon amour."

"Marie, place the ring on his finger and proceed."

She does the same and begins. "Remy, when I first laid eyes on ya, I knew that ya were the one meant for me. I had a lot that I was dealin' with, but ya were the only one ta help me and I will never forget that. I love ya for sacrificin' ya love for me to let me go. Ya didn' know that we would be reunited three years later. When ya came ta the Institute, ya showed me how ta live again. Ya brought me life and love and I will always love ya for that. I promise today that my undyin' love is yours, along with my devotion." Remy reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Then without further ado, I now pronounce you 'husband and wife'. Go for it, Remy." he says upon seeing the glow coming to the young man's eyes. He places his arms around her waist, pulling her close and they share a deep, passionate kiss. Wolf-whistles and cheers are heard from the guys. After a couple of minutes, they come up for breath.

"It is now my great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Remy and Marie LeBeau!"

The audience cheers and the twosome make their way back to the hotel, but Remy stops at the last row of chairs, dips her and kisses her again. This brings more whistles and cheers. They continue inside to the reception. The dinner is magnificent and things are going smoothly, then they announce the first dance. Remy and Rogue take to the floor, all eyes on them as they dance to Skillet's _A Little More_. They hold each other close, reveling in the moment.

When the song finishes, the floor is opened and more couples join in. They share a knowing grin, seeing who has paired up. It is no surprise to them to see Kurt dancing with Angel and Piotr, attempting to dance with Kitty. The two couples have grown much closer, making Rogue wonder whether there will be more weddings in the near future. Well, Kit's might have to wait awhile, since she's still in school, but Pete's the patient type. Even Bobby and Sage have been dating steadily the past couple of months. She looks over and is shocked to see Logan dancing. Not with just anyone, though. He is dancing with her mother!

At her shocked expression, Remy turns and notices the unlikely couple. "Now that's interestin'." he comments.

"Yeah..." she comments distractedly.

"Cherie, what's the matter?" he asks, immediately concerned.

"I jus' didn' know Logan would take an interest in Momma."

"Why not? Your maman's a belle femme. Logan can' help but be attracted. Believe me, I know from experience. You Thibodeaux women are like flames to us helpless moths. An homme can' help himself when it comes to you two!" he exclaims in mock indignation.

She laughs at his vivid description.

"That's better. I don' want my bride ta be unhappy on our weddin' night." He gives her a gentle smile.

There is more partying, then the couple of the night make their way upstairs. She hands him his key, he picks her up, bridal style and they enter _their_ room.

"Mon amor, I need ta go back ta the other room and get my things. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Okay, love. I'll be waitin' for ya. I'm gonna change while ya're out."

"I was hopin' ya'd say that, Marie." he purrs, which brings a blush to her cheeks. With a deep chuckle, he kisses her and exits the room.

Rogue retains her composure and quickly retrieves the 'outfit' she has been planning to wear for their first night together. When he returns to the room, he immediately spies her leaning slightly on the balcony, enjoying the amazing view of the Caribbean. He leans against the wall admiring the sight before him. Her hair is down, flowing around her and she wears a long white satin robe, fluttering slightly in the breeze. He quickly enters their bathroom and changes into a pair of black silk pajama pants, sneaks up behind her and gently pulls her against him. He allows himself to enjoy her fragrance for a moment, before turning her around, kissing her thoroughly and eventually taking note of the white negligee she is wearing. That trademark smirk is back in force, but she can see the love and tenderness in his eyes.

"Je t'aime, Marie. More than you will ever know."

"I love you too, Rems. Now, more that ever."

They share another kiss and turn out the lights.

**A/N: (1) She said this to him on their first date, if you recall.**

**Well, there's only one chapter left to go. Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

**I would like to take this time before I begin to thank everyone who reviewed or added me to their story/favorites lists. I've loved reading your reviews as much as I've enjoyed writing this story. That being said, I am thinking of writing a sequel to this one, which will take place during her first pregnancy, probably detailing that subject specifically. I am also considering a couple of other ideas. I need to work on plot bunnies for all of them, so any ideas or suggestions you may have, would be seriously considered (Unless you are intending to use them yourself, then don't tell me.).**

**Chellerbelle****: Yep, they finally went through with it! :D Congrats on your success! You are a good writer and deserve the honor. :)**

**rogue21****: I love sweet stories, so I thought I'd write one. Yeah, I wanted to add that last-minute twist.**

**Kii****: Mighty descriptive there! I was wearing one as well when I finished :). I figured that enough was definitely enough with those two, at least in this story ;).**

**Remy A.L.****: I thought I would have them do that, for once. Glad you enjoyed!**

_Back to the present_

Remy notices throughout the course of the evening that Rogue is in an exceptionally good mood. Joy and contentment are radiating from her. After bathing the kids and putting them to bed, they cuddle on the sofa watching a movie. Her head is on her shoulder and he is playing with her hair.

"So what has my Roguey in such a good mood?" he asks her playfully.

"Nothin' much. Just thinkin'." she answers evasively, a teasing grin on her pretty features.

"Aw, c'mon cherie. Y'know y' wanna tell me." he purrs in mock seduction.

She lightly chuckles at his display. "No." she replies, grin still in place.

"Then I'm gonna have ta get it out of ya." A mischievous glint appears in his eyes. He reaches over and lightly tickles her, getting the desired effect.

"Okay, okay! I give!" she gasps between giggles "I was thinkin' about our past. Ya know, all it took for us ta finally be together."

A gentle expression crosses his features. "Yeah, quite a bit did happen, but it was all worth it, non?" he inquires softly, placing his free hand on the slight swell of her stomach. "Jus' look at all we've gained. _I_ knew we were meant ta be, mon amour."

They share a look filled with love before she continues.

"Yeah, We've been through a lot sugar, but it was all definitely worth it. I love ya now, a whole lot more than I did then, Rems."

"I love ya more than mon vie, sweet Marie. Never, ever forget that."

The two exchange a passionate kiss before being interrupted with a little girl running out to them.

"Mama, Daddy. I can' sleep. Need story, pleeaase?"

"Esme, ya were already told _two_ stories." Rogue replies, though not angrily.

"Ya think ya need another story, petit?" Remy "seriously" inquires.

"Ya, Daddy. I can' sleep." she repeats.

"An' why can' ya sleep, princess?"

A shrug of small shoulders is the response received.

"Ya wan' ya mama an' I ta tell ya 'bout how we met an' got married?"

"Ya, ya! I wanna hear 'bout that, Daddy!" is her excited response.

"Okay sweetheart, this story begins several years ago, down in Louisiana." he begins.

Rogue snuggles their Esme closer and settles back to listen, never tiring of the sweet memories washing over her.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I can't believe it's done! I'm not sure when I will begin my next story. Hopefully soon, but ****I would still like some feedback. Thank you, all!**


End file.
